Heart of a Dragon
by SilverJadlyn
Summary: Harry has finally come into his inheritance. He is the first Draconian Hogwarts has seen for nearly 900 years. Harry has to learn to control his new power, his mind, his guardians, and his new need for his Defense Teacher. Better Summary inside! Plz R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- _I don't own anything here! Except the Guardians and the characters you don't recognize.

_Summary-_ Harry has finally come into his inheritance, as a Draconian. The first Draconian Hogwarts has seen in over 900 years. Harry is now a man with a dragon's heart, and power. Being a Draconian allows Harry to transform into any predator he wants. Also Harry can transform into a different body, allowing wings to sprout from his back, claws and fangs to form. Dumbledore, who he learns to despise, puts Harry through intense training, forcing him to learn how to control all his powers, body, and mind. When summer ends, he is reunited with old friends, and old enemies,

_Heart of a Dragon_

'Run harder. Run Faster. Run deeper' he chanted to himself, forcing his legs to stretch further ahead, jumping over a rock landing on his knee he stopped, breathing raggedly. " Where are you?" he muttered quietly. Brushing long pieces of sweaty black, silver hair out of his face. He flew to his feet when a feeling in his mind alerted him that he was now not alone

'Everywhere. Anywhere. All around you- in you' a voice whispered roughly. The voice disappeared, only to come back seconds later, booming in his head ' Now, I'm above you, move little one, or you'll be caught' laughter surrounded him.

Forcing himself onward, ' Run harder! Run Faster!' He cried to himself, his legs were shaking, gasping for breath, he ran, ran faster than he ever had, not daring to look back. Falling to the ground, he heard the voice laughing again, this time it was accompanied by the harsh flap of wings. Crying out, he ran again, running over a hill, he saw what would save him from a world of pain, almost crying for joy, new energy seemed to seep into his body 'Your not there yet little one!' laughter was all he heard as he felt talons rip through his shirt and skin, blood running down his back as he neared the entrance. ' Your not getting there, you never will' he heard as he felt the large talons circle his chest.

" NO! LET GO!" He screamed, slamming his fists above his head into the feathery underbelly of the bird.

' If that's what you want Harry' the voice hummed, and he felt the grip loosen letting him fall.

'Shit' he thought, looking down he was 100ft away from the ground, and falling fast. ' Concentrate, call her, she'll come, hopefully.' He thought quietly, calling Ariel to him he asked her to slow the fall. Feeling the wind gather up around him, he felt it slow his speed, till he could gently run to the ground, ' Ariel, can you sidetrack the eagle, please. Just till I reach the gate' he pleaded, he felt the soft cool tough as she left his mind. Hearing an angry squawk, he grinned, muttered thanks and ran the rest of the way to the gate.

Upon entering the ancient gate, he immediately felt that something was wrong, swinging around in a circle, he felt weariness take over him. ' No, can't rest, not yet. Something's wrong' he turned around swiftly just dodging the sword that was aimed at his head. Rolling out of the way, he grabbed the short sword, holding it in front of himself; he stood ready for an attack. A large winged man stepped out of the shadows; his wings, and hair were made of blue fire, " Thorondor, you were the eagle! How could-I thought you wanted nothing to do with this!"

Laughing Thorondor replied, " Who said that I would never participate, it was you just assuming. This is a war Harry, you can't just assume, you need solid evidence, now attack me!" his harsh voice rolled over a stunned Harry, feeling painful hot needles down his spine, he launched an attack, swinging his sword up into a high arch aiming for the shoulder, it was blocked with a sword made of fire, " Come now Harry, surely you can do better?" Thorondor taunted, stepping back, Harry launched a series of attacks, retreating into his mind, he let his body take over endless drills it knew, feeling helpless he called his elements to him 'Earth, Air, Water, Light, Dark! I need you, Tellus, Ariel, Covetina, Isis, and Hecate! I need you. Please.' He cried out helplessly, feeling the fire sword lash through his stomach.

Thorondor laughed, " Your elements will not listen, you have exhausted them, using them to escape the dungeons, swim, and fly, call them try it, but they won't come." Thrusting his sword up and under Harry's sword, he disarmed him, sending Harry to his knees in the process.

Thorondor went to touch Harry, magic welling up in his fingertips, creating a ball of bright white fire. " Thorondor please, I-" Harry muttered before exhaustion took over, Harry slumped to the ground, blood from his back and stomach pooled around him.

Thorondor sighed ' Oh Harry, you could of done it all yourself.' Thorondor lent down and picked up the young man, wrapping his fiery wings around himself and Harry.

* * *

Thorondor created a portal of fire, stepping through into an infirmary where a plump medi-witch motioned for him to set the young man on a bed.

" How many times do I have to tell everybody, he's sixteen years old, he's hardly old enough to be going through intense training! Specially when he's training, and battling half gods! And the elements, oh my poor child." She muttered to Thorondor, glaring at him as she cast spell after spell on the young man, " And you, how could you participate in training him, when you yourself, said you would never even think about it! You're supposed to be one of his guardians! Not his torturer." She cast an enervate spell at Thorondor he sidestepped it quickly.

" Madame, I really did not want to participate in his training, but Albus said that it was for the best, and that I would make a world of difference. Just wake Harry up and send him on his way to his room, I believe his other guardians are there and waiting, as will I when he's up. Good day." Thorondor said stiffly, anger seeping through his words, making the poor med-witch shiver.

Three days later, a very tired medi-witch slumped next to Harry, casting one last spell to awaken him. Harry's eye fluttered open, showing unfocused dark emerald eyes. Groaning he sat up. " Poppy? How'd I get here? Where's Thorondor- is he all right? What about my other guardians? Did I pass the training?" the exhausted boy said all in one breathe, breathing in deeply, he smiled at Poppy.

Laughing Poppy stood up, " Young Mr. Potter, you are a strange one, you get inflicted with horrible wounds, not even 3 day later you're up and about, ready to go for another round! You'll be the death of me, I swear. I better not be seeing you that often come tomorrow, when school starts up. And you get in all that mischief with your friends." They both laughed as the remembered all the times he'd been in to see Poppy.

" You love me really, and you'd probably think something was terribly wrong if I were to suddenly not be here at least once a week!" Laughing he swung his legs out of the bed, wincing when he felt his stomach flare. " Poppy, why'd Thorondor participate? I mean he was so against this sort of training."

" Oh Harry, he told me Albus insisted that it was for the best. I believe him and your other guardians are waiting for you in you room." She said the last part to herself as she watched Harry blur across the room and out the door. ' You're a mystery Harry Potter, you should of died from those blows, but you just get up and run around like you are as healthy as a ever. Must be the Draconian in you' the nurse mused in her head, walking to the fire place she opened a jar, pinching some of the red powder into her fingers, throwing it in the flames, she watched the flames turn green, " Albus Dumbledore!" She stated clearly.

Waiting for the old mans head to appear, she gave in Harry's report, ending with him running to his guardians, she glared at the old man. " Albus, the boy is sixteen, hardly old enough to be training with the elements, and fighting the gods. Albus he could of died! You didn't see those injuries! He'll be scared for life, and using the one guardian that he trust to protect him above all! Albus you ruined that, this could hold Harry back from bonding fully with the other guardians. You've no idea how pissed off I am!" She yelled at the headmaster. Turning around she ended the conversation with a flick of her wand.

* * *

Harry blurred through the halls, turning here and there in the maze, finally ending up at a large painting of a scaly-winged women. " 'Ello young master. How are you this fine evening? I heard you had a good training session." She said in a beautiful voice speaking in Draconian, he concentrated fully on translating the words to English.

Fumbling with his tongue he smiled " Lady, it's a pleasure to see you again. I'm fine, the training went well; I got a few injuries but nothing that won't heal in a few hours. And I didn't complete the hole mission." His voice came out unsure, stumbling upon a few words.

Smiling the lady nodded " Young Harry, you need not concentrate with the words, the should come to naturally, just let it flow across your lips like water. Practice with your guardians, they know the language. Have a nice night young master." She said opening the painting.

Walking inside, he was attacked by five large people, each with wings, all muttering something along the lines, " your not hurt that much are you?" or " Oh your safe now, nothing to worry about." Even " Thorondor, I'm going to kill you after I make sure he's alright"

Laughing he hugged back all of them, " You guys trying to smother me with those wings of yours," watching them all pull back, he saw Thorondor, at the back off the group standing somewhat unsure and moody. " Uh… guys can me and Thorondor have a moment alone? Just for five, then I promise you guys can inspect me more after." He watched as each nodded an understanding and walked to the balcony.

Thorondor stepped forward, " Harry, you alright? I really didn't want to participate, you know that, but Albus kept insisting, saying that it would help you if you had a stronger opponent other than the minor air, and water, and half gods. I didn't want to hurt you, but I don't know, I just got swept up by it all." He said sincerely dropping the usually icy front.

Harry sighed, " Thorondor, its alright. You were just doing what you thought best, I'm just tiered of Albus using me a pawn on his chess bored. I know it's me who has to defeat Voldemort. I hate both of them, if Dumbledore so much as puts me through another training session I'll kill him myself. Bloody bastard, you know he's almost as bad as Voldemort." Harry said moving to hug Thorondor, he sighed into the taller man's shoulder.

Pulling back just in time as the door opened again and Albus Dumbledore walked confidently in, sinking down in a chair, " Harry please be so kind as to go and fetch your elements." He requested with a command lying in his blue eyes. Harry left quickly to get his Guardians.

" I don't like the term Fetch or elements Albus, it makes it seem like were Harry's pets, where his guardians, not animals. If you have to refer to us by a name please use the term Guardian." Thorondor snarled viciously, sitting on the coach glaring at the still smiling Headmaster.

" Yes, yes, Harry good your back. Now I want to talk to you about your mistakes in this training session-"

" No, get out old man! Harry will not participate in anymore of your bloody training as his dark guardian I refuse to allow him to talk to about anything of the sort! If he needs training than we, his guardians will train him. But right now Harry is a fully trained wizard capable of beating some of the most powerful wizards of this time. I even think he could beat you if he wanted to! Now get out before I curse you to a world of darkness!" Hecate screamed at the shocked man, white hair stumbled angrily into his eyes, black air started to swirl around the now furious Guardian.

Dumbledore rose to his feet angrily, " Harry Potter! You better control your element, before I control him for you!" Dumbledore snarled out, glaring at Hecate, whipping his wand out of his robes.

Harry was on his feet in an instant, a magic knife pressed to the Headmasters throat, " So much as mutter a curse in any direction I'll slice your throat so quickly you won't have time to blink." Harry snarled out, pushing the knife further into the headmaster's neck, slowly he carved a small lightning bolt, an inch long, and he spoke softly "Never threaten one of my own old man It's sucks doesn't it, you've trained me so hard to defend the people who need it, to fight properly by your side, yet I find my self fighting the man who taught me these arts, oh the irony. My first real defense and I fight my mentor. Leave Albus, before I change my mind in slicing your throat!"

Harry stepped away from Albus, as he quickly hurried out of the room. Slumping down into one of the couches he pulled his knees tightly to his chest. "He's going to kick me out of school, than I'll truly be alone." He rested his head on his knees.

Tellus walked softly over to him, wings shimmering away until they were no more. Standing in front of him was tall women, chestnut brown hair tumbled down her wait, vines where tied into small braids, she was wearing a low cut green silk dress, kneeling down in front of Harry she raised on pale dainty hand, softy raising his chin until he met dark chocolate eyes, " Harry, don't worry, as long as we're here you'll always be alright, and we don't plan on leaving you anytime soon, so you'll never be alone." Tellus murmured, her voice light and throaty. Sitting down on the coach she pulled the boy into a hug.

"Thanks, I know I'll always have you guys, but its just what about my friends, and don't say you guys are, you're family, not friends. Anyway, does anyone want to spare, I feel a little restless, mad, and all, anyone up to kicking my ass tonight?" Laughing he stood up summoning his sword with a quick flick of his writs. Something glinted from the stairs; it was the crystal of Harry's sword. Grabbing the light long sword, he took oh the black sheath, looking it over, he noticed the old runes glow faintly, smiling he placed it off to the side. " So who will it be this time?" Harry said, settling himself into position.

Isis stepped forward, like her brother Hecate; she was the guardian of light, many people who saw them believed them to be opposite, Hecate guardian of the light, because of the long white hair, and Isis the guardian of the dark.

Isis was the tallest out of the group, the tallest being he had ever seen next to Hagrid, and his brother. Her skin was perfectly white, setting off slanting violet eyes and full red lips. Her hair was unbound, falling loosely below her shoulders in black, snaky locks. Isis settled into position with boneless grace. " You may start." Her voice was husky and soft, like the wind blowing through the treetops, and yet Harry was reminded of a pack of wolves howling after the hunt.

Harry and Isis crossed weapons; Isis swung her blade around meeting Harry's right on with a loud clang. She bore down on Harry trying to force him to the floor. Harry gritted his teeth and held, the muscles in his arms screaming. Isis stepped back trying to catch Harry off balance. " Harry, you won't win, your too weak!"

Harry didn't reply, it was custom to yell insults and challenges at the opponent, Harry thought it was a waste of breath, he noticed the his unusual silence in his recent duels, unnerved the other. Instead he watched Isis waiting for the movement in her torso that would give the next thrust away.

He wiped his sword down and in, Isis struck it away, before she could counter he slid his own blade straight toward Isis heart ready to pull back if he had to. Isis stepped back hurriedly, and Harry lunged in before he lost his balance. Isis kept attacking verbally, and physically, trying to find his weakness. Harry parried each blow and watched for the opening he would use to knock her sword away, he wanted no bloodshed tonight. Seeing his chance he lunged forward, Isis stumbled back, falling on her back, Harry quickly lunged forward to rest his swords tip at her throat.

" I give," she said, grinning she held up a hand, waiting for Harry to pull her up. Pulling her to his feet, he looked around at the clapping figures on the pushed back chairs. Grinning he ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair. Isis watched him, smiling, " You were holding back young one. You were using your bad arm, you would have defeated me in a minute if you used you left." She said, watching the young man's face flush even more.

" Umm how'd you notice?" Harry asked uncomfortably, sitting down he summoned a glass of water, chugging it back he looked at Isis stupidly.

" Harry, I've seen you fight Thorondor, and you're much, much better when you fight him. You just have to try harder with him, he's a master, and were not." Isis said gently hugging the boy close.

Harry blushed, " Guilty I suppose. I'm tired, I think I'll go have a shower, and go to sleep, after all school starts tomorrow, that is if I'm even still aloud to attend, but hey if he hasn't kicked us out of these rooms, I suppose he won't kick my out of school. Are you guys going to stay here or going back to your markings?" Harry asked, they had only been back in his markings they had given him when he trained, or people who didn't know about him and his guardians were around.

" Harry, by tomorrow, your going to have six new voices in your head." Covetina said silkily, her words seemed to role of her tongue like water, her dark navy blue hair done at the top of her head with water strips holding it in place, silver skin shown brightly under the candlelight, she looked at Harry seriously from her sapphire eyes, " Harry, its going to be hard to cope with six beings in your mind, so your going to have to study Occlumency harder, will help you, but we won't be able to show our selves unless absolutely necessary alright. Now go to sleep, you disserve it." She sent him up the stairs with a light peck to the cheek.

* * *

Harry stumbled up the stairs tiredly, the impact of the day finally setting in. Passing his room, he went to the large bathroom. It was done in silver and black marble, a large bathtub that could easily fit 7 adults, with six taps, once for cold and hot water and the others for different aromas, it was placed directly in the center. There were two shower stalls, directly next to each other, one with a black door with a silver dragon on it, the other that was silver with a black unicorn in the center rearing up. On the other side of the room were a large mirror that was covered by a black fabric, two sinks, and black shelves that held all Harry's toiletries, each self had Celtic designs done in silver.

Walking over to the mirror, he took the material into his hands and pulled lightly, feeling the material shimmer softly into his hands, studying the fabric he came to realize that it wasn't just black, but more of a black opal, all the colors together. Letting his hair fall into his eyes, he looked up dreading what would meet his eyes. Harry hadn't looked at himself since the beginning of the summer, hating how short and delicate he looked, he covered up the mirror in every room that he had lived in for the summer.

He was taller than he last remembered, going from 5ft 4 to 6ft since his transformation, his hair though was only slightly different from unfashionably messy black, to black, green and silver styled messy. He wore a tight black tank that clung to his hard body; over the shirt he wore a thick black dragon hide vest with black and silver dragon scales covering the front, his pants were made of two different types of fabric, dragon hide, and black unicorn hair.

He wore a silver gantlet on his right wrist that held his wand and a silver band on his left bicep. The word Dragon was tattooed on his right bicep in Draconian and the edge of something poked out from under his sleeve. A sword hung from his hip in an arrogant fashion and the hilt of a dagger could be seen from one of boots.

Pulling off his sword and gantlets, his vest came next than his tank. Turning around he looked at the wings on his backs, starting from between his shoulder blade to his shoulders and down, they weren't tattoos but his wings lying dormant until he had a need for them, underneath that lay a ruin that symbolized water, air, earth, earth, light, dark, and fire. Sighing he walked over to the shower topless, turning on the water, he undid his pants, letting them fall he stepped into the hot water.

* * *

After washing he stepped out of the shower, wrapped a black towel around his waist, he walked out of the room, and down the hall. Stopping at a cherry oak door with a carved Dragon in the center, placing his hand on the dragon's chest, the door opened. The room was simple but elegant; a fireplace in the center, a polished black oak desk with a carved silver dragons designs, there was a silver, black, and green bed, there were two doors, one was leading to his new wardrobes, the other was a quick was to the front entrance of the school. The walls were covered in simple well-designed tapestries, there were window in arched shapes, all in all the room was quite striking.

Walking over to the bed he pulled off all the show pillows, pulling back the silky fabric he let the towel fall to the ground, knowing that a house elf would come pick it up. Climbing in he rested his head on the pillow, he felt himself drift off.

* * *

Please Review! This is my first; I'll try to make it longer with the next chapter! Harry gets to see his other friends, and makes new among the Slytherin's. Harry also get to meet his new Defense Teacher who would rather have her head cut off than be in the same room as Dumbledore.

Jadlyn


	2. Chapter 2

A/U- HEY this is the second chapter to Hear of Dragon. I jsut wanted to say i don't own any of the characters you reconize.

READ&REVIEW please and thank-you.

Jadlyn

_Heart of a Dragon_

Waking up, he looked at the clock on the bedside table, groaning he turned back over, hoping to catch a few more hours of sleep. ' It's only 12pm! I still have 5 hours till the rest of the school get here!' he whined silently to himself. Swinging his legs up over the side of the bed, he stretched awkwardly. Resting his feet on the cool ground underneath him he shivered, right away realizing he was not dressed. Hurriedly walking to his wardrobe, he opened it up. The room was surprisingly done in dark maroon, clothes covered each side of the room, all lined up in colour order, each piece pinned together with another that matched. A large mirror faced the back of the room, footstools were everywhere, and a couch stranded in the centre, done in a light gold colour. At the end of the couch was a large black trunk, the trunk had a large snake and phoenix wrapped around each other, with HP carved neatly in between the two animals. In the trunk was several compartments, one for clothes, another for the books; he had collected over the 6 years of being in the wizarding world. In the other two were weapons, and arts of the dark that he didn't want anybody to find. Ever.

Grabbing a pair of black silk boxers, he put them on. Looking at his new clothes, he sighed, remembering when his Guardians had turned themselves into normal looking humans, and forced him to go shopping spending over 10,000 gallons. Grabbing a pair of black slacks, he put his legs through, leaving the zipper down; he scanned the walls till he found his favourite shirt. Walking over to it, he grabbed the almost black green top, looking around he saw that the elves had put his gauntlets, and clothes he had left in the bathroom the night before, in one of the shelves. Tugging on the dragon hide vest he looked in to the large mirror. Grinning he cast a wandless spell to gel his already messy hair more messy. He slung on his belt, which hung half down his thigh strapping his sword of and a few daggers, he put his gauntlets on, and stuck his wand in one.

" You look like a Slytherin," He said to himself, grinning he chuckled, " Ron will die when he sees me." Glancing at the clock he saw that he had taken an hour to get dressed. " Man, I'm like a bloody girl now." Muttering about stupid guardians he made his way down to the common room.

Covetina looked up from where she sat reading, smiling she motioned him to be silent, walking up to her he sung his legs up on the couch, resting his head on her lap. " Nervous young one?" her voice rolled over him like waves, looking up to her, he smiled. She looked almost identical to her sister Tellus, except for the dark blue hair, with water strands holding it up in place. Icy blue eyes seemed to bore into Harry, " Come now, you slept in late and are probably famished." She stood up gracefully, setting the book on the couch, she made her way to the large table, hand waving over it once, it was filled with many foods, " Eat. I'll go wake the others." She kissed his head gently and walked away.

Harry pilled food onto his plate, digging into it quickly; he waited for his other guardians to come. Finishing his eggs, pancakes, and bacon, he drank some milk. Standing up he cleaned off the table with a flick of his wrist.

Thorondor walked in first looking slightly irritated. His fiery wings were stiff, and oddly cold looking, his hair seemed to spark, and his eyes set firmly into Harry's trying to find calmness. 'Thorondor, what has you tied in a knot' Harry whispered through there mind connection that only they shared out of the group. Harry pushed forward feelings of peace, happiness, and calm. Harry watched as his wings started to relax dropping from the defensive stance. His eyes instead of being hard red chips of ice seemed to melt until they showed a certain soft fire, that he only held for Harry.

' Nothing, I just don't want to leave you defenceless, I know you capable of handling anything that's thrown at you, but I don't like not being able to physically help you unless absolutely needed.' He muttered into their connection, sighing he felt Harry laugh, reassuring him quickly with a firm touch to his mind.

" Guys everyone will be here, in no less then 3 hours, I'm a nervous wreck, and Ron will be so pissed off. I'm a Gryffindore! But I look like a bloody Slytherin, don't get me wrong I like my new look, but no body else will." Harry sighed deeply, smirking he looked up at all of them, mischief in his eyes " But who says they have to, how about I see how many point will be taken off, for me not dressing in the school uniform? Cuz I looked at it and I just noticed how horrid it is. I'm also thinking about reopening the Marauders, Ron will probably join after he stops thinking I've betrayed them all and joining the 'dark' side." Harry laughed nervously running his hand through his hair.

His guardians smiled, Hecate grinned evilly, " Oh I'm so in to reopening the Marauders, pranks I love pranks, god can you imagine pranking McGongall, oh I love it." He said gleefully, scaring the others.

Harry laughed nervously. " Right, anyway, do you guys know who the new Defence teacher is? Dumbledore and the staff won't say anything. And I have a slight feeling the Teacher won't be all nice and chummy with us either, don't get me wrong, might be a good teacher, but Snape type you understand." Harry said lying down and resting his head on Covetina's lap, feeling her fingers run through his hair softly he felt himself drift off, ignoring the conversation around him.

* * *

Two hours later found Harry being rudely shaken by Thorondor. " Harry, we have to perform the bonding ritual that will allow us to take place in your body. Hurry get up, and meet us in the fencing room. 

Harry moaned helplessly, tired and grumpy, he stumbled up the stairs to the fencing room. Upon entering, he saw that there were a six pointed star in the middle of the room, in each place was one of his guardians, all tiredness seemed to seep away from his body in that instant. He walked calmly toward the centre of the star, breathing in deeply, he took off his vest and top, finally he felt the sensation that he would never get used to, unbelievable pleasure erupted from his body, when large multi-coloured wings sprung form his back, leaving him breathless for a second. Sighing in happiness he looked over his should at his wings. They looked like black opals, going towards more of the greens, dark blues, reds, and silvers. Looking at each of his guardians, he smiled and motioned for them to continue. Each of them closed there eyes, and started chanting in a foreign language that Harry had never heard.

_ΜΗΝΙΝ ΑΕΙΔΕ ΘΕΑ ΠΗΛΙΑΔΕΩ ΑΧΙΛΛΗΟΣ,  
ΟΥΛΟΜΕΝΗΝ Ή ΜΥΡΙΑ ΑΧΑΙΟΙΣ ΑΛΓΕ' ΕΘΗΚΕ,  
ΠΟΛΛΑΣ Δ' ΙΦΘΙΜΟΥΣ ΨΥΧΑΣ ΑΙΔΙ ΠΡΟΙΑΨΕΝ ΗΡΩΩΝ,  
ΑΥΤΟΥΣ ΔΕ ΕΛΩΡΙΑ ΤΕΥΧΕ ΚΥΝΕΣΙΝ ΟΙΩΝΟΙΣΙ ΤΕ ΠΑΣΙ.  
ΔΙΟΣ ΔΕ ΕΤΕΛΕΙΕΤΟ ΒΟΥΛΗ.  
ΕΞ ΟΥ ΔΗ ΤΑ ΠΡΩΤΑ ΔΙΑΣΤΗΤΗΝ ΕΡΙΣΑΝΤΕ  
ΑΤΡΕΙΔΗΣ ΤΕ ΑΝΑΞ ΑΝΔΡΩΝ ΚΑΙ ΔΙΟΣ ΑΧΙΛΛΕΥΣ._

Each took out a knife, all identical, and cut down there wrist letting the blood fall freely to the ground, taking a breath, they continue;

ΕΣΤΙ ΤΙΣ ΛΟΓΟΣ  
ΤΑΝ ΑΡΕΤΑΝ ΝΑΙΕΙΝ.  
ΔΥΣΑΜΒΑΤΟΙΣ ΕΠΙ ΠΕΤΡΑΙΣ.  
ΑΓΝΑΝ ΔΕ ΜΙΝ ΘΕΑΝ  
ΧΩΡΟΝ ΑΓΝΟΝ ΑΜΦΕΠΕΙΝ.  
ΟΥΔΕ ΠΑΝΤΩΝ ΒΛΕΦΑΡΟΙΣ  
ΘΝΑΤΩΝ ΕΣΟΠΤΟΣ,  
Ω ΜΗ ΔΑΚΕΘΥΜΟΣ ΙΔΡΩΣ  
ΕΝΔΟΘΕΝ ΜΟΛΗ  
ΙΚΗ Τ' ΕΣ ΑΚΡΟΝ ΑΝΔΡΕΙΑΣ.

With each word the 6 seemed to shimmer away until they were gone, and then back to solid, continuing with there chant, there voice seemed to get stronger, and stronger until they were singing loudly, almost screaming the last verse;

_ΠΟΙΚΙΛOΘΡΟΝ' AΘΑΝAΤ'AΦΡOΔΙΤΑ,  
ΠΑI ΔIΟΣ ΔΟΛOΠΛΟΚΕ,  
ΛIΣΣΟΜΑI ΣΕ,  
ΜH Μ' AΣΑΙΣΙ ΜΗΔ' OΝIΑΙΣΙ  
ΔAΜΝΑ, ΠOΤΝΙΑ, ΘYΜΟΝ,  
AΛΛA ΤΥIΔ' EΛΘ',  
ΑI ΠΟΤΑ ΚAΤEΡΩΤΑ ΤAΣ EΜΑΣ ΑYΔΑΣ AIΟΙΣΑ  
ΠHΛΟΙ EΚΛΥΕΣ,  
ΠAΤΡΟΣ ΔE ΔOΜΟΝ ΛIΠΟΙΣΑ ΧΡYΣΙΟΝ  
HΛΘΕΣ AΡΜ' YΠΑΣΔΕYΞΑΙΣΑ· ΚAΛΟΙ ΔE Σ' AΓΟΝ   
ΩΚΕΕΣ ΣΤΡΟΥΘΟΙ ΠΕΡΙ ΓΑΣ ΜΕΛΑΙΝΑΣ   
ΠΥΚΝΑ ΔΙΝΝΕΝΤΕΣ ΠΤΕΡ' ΑΠ' ΩΡΑΝΩ ΙΘΕΡΟΣ ΔΙΑ ΜΕΣΣΩ·  
ΑΙΨΑ Δ' ΕΞΙΚΟΝΤΟ· ΣΥ Δ', Ω ΜΑΚΑΙΡΑ,  
ΜΕΙΔΙΑΙΣΑΙΣ' ΑΘΑΝΑΤΩΙ ΠΡΟΣΩΠΩΙ ΗΡΕ'  
ΟΤΤΙ ΔΗΥΤΕ ΠΕΠΟΝΘΑ ΚΩΤΤΙ ΔΗΥΤΕ ΚΑΛΗΜΜΙ  
ΚΩΤΤΙ ΜΟΙ ΜΑΛΙΣΤΑ ΘΕΛΩ ΓΕΝΕΣΘΑΙ ΜΑΙΝΟΛΑΙ ΘΥΜΩΙ·  
ΤΙΝΑ ΔΗΥΤΕ ΠΕΙΘΩ. ΣΑΓΗΝ ΕΣ ΣΟΝ ΦΙΛΟΤΑΤΑ;  
ΤΙΣ Σ', Ω ΨΑΠΦ', ΑΔΙΚΗΕΙ;  
ΚΑΙ ΓΑΡ ΑΙ ΦΕΥΓΕΙ, ΤΑΧΕΩΣ ΔΙΩΞΕΙ,  
ΑΙ ΔΕ ΔΩΡΑ ΜΗ ΔΕΚΕΤ', ΑΛΛΑ ΔΩΣΕΙ,  
ΑΙ ΔΕ ΜΗ ΦΙΛΕΙ, ΤΑΧΕΩΣ ΦΙΛΗΣΕΙ ΚΩΥΚ ΕΘΕΛΟΙΣΑ.  
ΕΛΘΕ ΜΟΙ ΚΑΙ ΝΥΝ,  
ΧΑΛΕΠΑΝ ΔΕ ΛΥΣΟΝ ΕΚ ΜΕΡΙΜΝΑΝ,   
ΟΣΣΑ ΔΕ ΜΟΙ ΤΕΛΕΣΣΑΙ ΘΥΜΟΣ ΙΜΕΡΡΕΙ,   
ΤΕΛΕΣΟΝ, ΣΥ Δ' ΑΥΤΑ ΣΥΜΜΑΧΟΣ ΕΣΣΟ._

Finally, they disappeared leaving a final verse hanging in the air, and loudly in his mind.

ΘΥΜΕ, ΘΥΜ', ΑΜΗΧΑΝΟΙΣΙ ΚΗΔΕΣΙΝ ΚΥΚΩΜΕΝΕ ΑΝΑΔΥ,  
ΔΥΣΜΕΝΩΝ Δ' ΑΛΕΞΕΥ ΠΡΟΣΒΑΛΩΝ ΕΝΑΝΤΙΟΝ ΣΤΕΡΝΟΝ,  
ΕΝ ΔΟΚΟΙΣΙΝ ΕΧΘΡΩΝ ΠΛΗΣΙΟΝ ΚΑΤΑΣΤΑΘΕΙΣ ΑΣΦΑΛΕΩΣ.  
ΚΑΙ ΜΗΤΕ ΝΙΚΩΝ ΑΜΦΑΔΗΝ ΑΓΑΛΛΕΟ,  
ΜΗΤΕ ΝΙΚΗΘΕΙΣ ΕΝ ΟΙΚΩ ΚΑΤΑΠΕΣΩΝ ΟΔΥΡΕΟ,  
ΑΛΛΑ ΧΑΡΤΟΙΣΙΝ ΤΕ ΧΑΙΡΕ ΚΑΙ ΚΑΚΟΙΣΙΝ ΑΣΧΑΛΑ ΜΗ ΛΙΗΝ.  
ΓΙΓΝΩΣΚΕ Δ' ΟΙΟΣ ΡΥΣΜΟΣ ΑΝΘΡΩΠΟΥΣ ΕΧΕΙ.

The last verse seemed to strike a cord in Harry, knowing he would hear that verse many more times in his life he quickly memorized it. Harry sighed ' I seem to be doing that a lot lately' he smiled to himself.

' You do, are you alright young one?' Isis voice in his head startled him, into falling flat on his face.

He heard laughter in his mind, than Thorondor serious voice broke into the peace. ' Harry, we won't be bothering you for a while unless absolutely necessary, will be to put it simply, hibernating for a while. And by the way, I'd get up quickly and get dressed if you don't want to miss the whole entire feast.' Thorondor chuckled quietly, as Harry started to panic. ' Remember, you are better then every single person down there, you are a High One, and can destroy them at will. Just don't. Keep your temper in check, and find someone to spare with. Make sure to keep-'

Thorondor was rudely interrupted by Isis, ' Thorondor, you sound like his bloody mother, now Harry have fun, be good, don't kill Dumbledore, least not till where around.' She said affectionately.' Goodbye young one'

' Good bye Dragon' Covetina whispered softly.

' See you soon, Har' Hecate muttered, ' oh and don't forget to get some good pranks in!' he laughed.

'Harry, prince, love, whatever I call you when I talk, remember who you are, if you lose face, in anyway, if you lose yourself to the power, you will lose yourself, and won't be able to return. I love you prince' Ariel whispered, he felt her brush his bind and the wind pick up and wrap him in a loving hug.

Harry felt Tellus, start to say something sentimental as well but stopped, ' Harry, this isn't a goodbye, so I'm not going to start tearing up, we will always be around you, in the air, ground, water, light, dark, and fire will always lead you to where you will always be safe. Trust the elements, because they will never be against you. I'll catch you around Pet.' She said briefly mind hugging him she let go.

Feeling all the guardians leave except one, Thorondor, ' Harry, I don't like leaving you here alone. But remember what Tellus said, trust the elements; they will never lead you astray. Till we meet again, Harry of the Draconian's.' Thorondor said feeling pleasant warmth spread through him he sighed.

* * *

Feeling that all his guardians had gone, he felt his wings shimmer away, gathering up his shirt and vest he put them on quickly, finally noticing he was an hour late for the feast. ' Shit!' he yelled at himself, running to his room, he ran out the way that would lead to the schools entrance. 

Running to the great hall he stopped to, regain his composure. Opening the great halls slightly, almost unnoticeably, he peered in, Dumbledore was making the usual speech, and was about to get to introducing the food, when Harry called a bit of his Air element, pushing the door, open, he strode in his head held high, he stalked towards where Hermione and Ron. Dumbledore faltered in his speech, but with one look from Harry, continued on as if there was no interruptions.

" Harry, where have you been, you haven't returned my letters, nor have to returned Ron's? We were really worried." Hermione said softly, trying not to interrupt Dumbledore any more. "You've changed a lot, you almost look like a Slytherin. It's not just the clothes, or the streaked air. It's how you carry your self, like your some how so much better than every one else?" Hermione frowned, debating on hugging her friend to death, or question him and see if it is indeed the Harry Potter they had grown up with.

" Ask Dumbledore, he had me training all summer, I didn't see anyone, and Tonks finally snuck me out to get new clothes. Dumbledore wasn't too pleased mind you." Harry lied at the part with Tonks, " And how I've changed, lets just say the potters weren't as pure blooded, as everyone loved to think. Nor was my mum just a muggle-born. But I'll tell you guys everything latter in my common room, you guys can spend the night, if you want." Harry said quickly, grinning at the two both shocked faces.

" You have you own rooms? How'd you pull that one off mate?" Ron said, excitedly. Patting Harry on the back, " It's good to have you back with us mate, it really is-" Ron was cut off by the great hall doors flying open, leaving the hall echoing.

There concealed by shadows, stood a cloaked figure, striding purposely towards the headmaster. Harry could sense the anger and hatred coming off her in waves. Standing up, along with many other older students who also had their wands pointed at the figure, he strode to the front and stood beside the headmaster, more in front but beside. Muttering quietly to Dumbledore he said, " This changes nothing, you're still a sneaky manipulative bastard."

The figure drew nearer, when a fourth year got to jittery and fired a disarming spell. The figure sidestepped the spell, jumping over two more, the figure laughed causing the whole hall to become silent. " Albus Bloody Dumbledore, I am here as requested, and yet I m greeted by curses, mind you pathetic ones. You should really keep a tighter leash on your students, or teach them something useful that will actually take an opponent down." The figure was clearly female; she was still cloaked, but looked only around 5ft 5, her voice was like roaring thunder in the distant but also calm like that of a pond.

Albus then did something that surprised the Hall, " Ah, Professor! How nice of you to finally join us! Students, please all of you sit down! This is your new Defence Teacher, Merlin De la Vaga, she came all the way from-" Dumbledore was interrupted harshly.

" Close your mouth, old man. I want it known right here right now, and your students and staff are witnesses. After this year is over, I am no longer in debt to you, do you understand. You will not be able to call me away from my pack ever again. You have denied me of the freedom of the debt for far to long. If I knew that you saving my life would, basically enslave myself to you, I would of rather died. Now, do we have an understanding, I teach your kids, and you let me off, no longer to contact me what so ever. Do you understand, old man?" Merlin whispered harshly.

Dumbledore hesitantly answered " Of course. I'll give you your timetable tomorrow."

" Now, if you ever, and I mean ever, go back upon you word, for if you do, one day you will look behind you and you will see me, and on that day you will reap it. And I will send you to whatever god you wish." Swinging her robes around in an arch she started to leave, stopping at the Slytherin she looked down at Draco Malfoy.

" You've grown, Ezio." She said, looking down at the now 6ft 2 man, soft long hair, was tied at the nape of his neck with a green ribbon. From a somewhat pudgier face, to the now defined angular jaw, and startlingly mercury eyes.

He arched one fine blond eyebrow, " Yes, and I've seen you haven't changed at all, still very irritated towards Dumbledore I see." Smirking up at her he stood, towering over her small frame. Broad lean shoulders encircled her smaller ones.

" God, Drake, I storm in here all pissed off, effectively scaring the shit out of the students, and teachers, and you got me all sappy, arg, my poor reputation is ruined." Moaning she returned the hug firmly. Letting go she stood up tall, and gave the finger to Dumbledore and marched out of the hall leaving a laughing Draco Malfoy following behind her.

Harry, slowly walked back down to his shocked house table, sitting between Ron and

Hermione. Both were arguing about the new teacher, " Ronald! How can you say that? Dumbledore wouldn't hire someone dangerous. Either way, all the threat was, is empty right Harry?" Hermione asked, frowning, when he didn't immediately, looking at Harry she realized that he was still looking at the door, in concentration. " Harry!" Hermione said jabbing her elbow into his stomach, he turned sharply, " Like I was saying, the threat she gave Dumbledore was empty, and I asked if you agreed." She said irritably, when Harry still didn't answer just looked at her weirdly, she growled, " Well do you!"

" Oh, uhh no. I think those threats were very real. And if she wasn't tied to Dumbledore by the debt she mentioned, I think she would of gone and done it right there." Harry finally said after thinking.

Ron smirked, "See, I told you she meant them. Anyway forget about that. Harry what happened to you over the summer, you look like a bloody Slytherin! You look good, but why couldn't you go more towards the Gryffindore colours?" Ron sighed dramatically, and then flushing beat red, he muttered something.

" I didn't catch that Ron, why don't you repeat it?" Harry said, grinning, curious as to what had gotten Ron all flustered.

" Um, you see, this summer, my family and Hermione went to Rome, we tried to contact you, but we couldn't. And well, me and Hermione-"

"Hermione and I, Ronald" Hermione interrupted correction his speech, smiling reassuringly at him.

" Well, we decided to try to have an relationship together, no don't you worry a thing, were still going to be friends, no sappy times in front of you, or anything, it will be just like old times, but were going out… o god, that didn't sound right. Look Har, were all going to be best friends still." Ron said miserably, hearing Harry laugh he looked up angry, " Harry I'm serious, me and her- Hermione and I, are going out, but were going to still be friends!"

"Ron, you sound absolutely pathetic, I only wished you told me that the day before school ended, that way I wouldn't of lost the pot." Harry said, " It as up to I think 120 gallons, and I think Malfoy won." Laughing Harry finished the chicken he was eating. Standing up, he looked down at his friends, who had also finished their supper. " Do you guys want to go up to my rooms now? I can summon desert there."

" We can't Har, me and 'mione are Prefects again, and have to lead the first years to Gryffindore." Ron said sadly, " But how about we leave after we lead the first years to the tower?" Ron said hopefully.

" Actually, the place I'm staying in has a door that leads to each common room. I'll just come by in say an hour to get you two?" Harry said, leaving before they had a time to speak.

" He's changed a lot, did you hear him mention Dumbledore putting him through training? Do you think that's why? And they way he dressed; he was wearing some of the most expensive clothes! Like those pant are made of Dragon hide, and unicorn hair! Dragon hide vest, and a unicorn hair made top that right there is a couple 1000 gallons. Ron there's something Harry's not telling us." Hermione said frowning, watching the plate clear away magically, and desert came next.

* * *

Harry walked up the hall in the direction of his room stopping only when he heard yelling, turning down the opposite path then his intended, he rounded the corner, only to find, a large circular room he had never seen before. There standing in the center were Malfoy and De La Vaga. 

Silently he snuck up, hoping that they wouldn't see him, both had their wands and swords out. Silently Malfoy dropped to the ground and swung his foot out, hoping to catch her off guard, she jumped the leg, and delivered a front kick to his face, rolling away from the kick, he struck his sword in a low arc, aiming for her thighs. " God, I love sparing with you Drake, you're the only challenge I got since I beat the masters." De La Vaga grinned, her back still to Harry, she had long black hair that was high lighted silver, she was wearing tight black dragon hid pants, and a red backless top.

Harry enhanced his vision to see the magic in the air, and was surprised when he saw that the hole room was crackling with it, De La Vaga back was surprisingly had magic coursing around it. ' A Concealing charm' Harry muttered silently, wondering whom this mysterious new women was. Noticing, Malfoy disarm her from her sword, she threw the first punch. ' Well this is different, not many wizards and witches fight like that no a days.' Harry thought.

Watching De La Vaga, quickly disarm Malfoy, leaving them only their hands and feet, their wands lay forgotten to the side. She was suddenly thrown into the farthest wall, groaning, she stood, and rushed at Malfoy tackling him to the ground, delivering punches and knees. Jumping up before Malfoy could turn her over and pin her, she glided back a few steps. Malfoy jumped up only to be caught with a knee to the stomach, breathing in deeply, he went to launch another attack when he felt the cool touch of a sword. Raising his hands, they stood that way for a while, breathing deeply. " Nice match Ezio, I plan on teaching the 6th years and 7th years how to duel properly, do you mind if I use you as a demonstration? Dumbledore also wants me to use Potter." De La Vaga, asked, picking up her and Malfoys wands, using one foot, she made Malfoys, sword fly up into the air, and into her awaiting hand.

Malfoy caught the flying sword and sheathed it, and strapped it to his waist, " Potter, you mean Harry Potter? Potter wouldn't be able to fight like this if his life counted on it!" Draco Malfoy laughed, his voice rough, and deep, but sounded like the wind traveling through a heavily tree invested forest. " Merlin, you honestly can't be considering using Potter as a demonstration, when and I know he will loose horribly, many will loose faith in him, who else will the turn to, Dumbledore? That man wouldn't be able to lift a sword, or go through the intense battles that lay in the future!" Malfoy exclaimed, frowning, he sighed walking over to where his and Merlin's cloak lay, tossing Merlin's her's, he wrapped his tightly around his shoulder, " I'll show you where you'll be sleeping, your staying behind the portrait of this lion, and four snakes right?" Malfoy asked tiredly.

" I know where, I've been here many times, non of them have been as pleasant as the have been now. I'm glad you're here Ezio." Merlin said wrapping her own cloak around her shoulders, throwing the hood over her head.

Harry sighed, he really wanted to get a good look at her, knowing that she wasn't that old by her voice, but she was obviously old enough to be a Professor. Noticing that they were coming straight towards him he ducked straight into the shadows, calling upon the dark elements to conceal him.

He saw Merlin De La Vaga's head snap up towards the spot he was currently hiding, watching as the cloaked head shook, he sighed silently, praying to whatever god that actually liked him to let him get out of here without having to face these two. His prays were answered, as Malfoy tugged gently on her arm, leading her through the hallway.

Letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding, he cast a wandless 'Tempus' he groaned when he realized that he had been watching them for an hour and half. Getting up and groaning at the stiff feeling of his legs, he blurred through the hallways till he reached the Fat Lady portrait.

Smiling sweetly at the Fat Lady, " Lady, how are you this fine evening?" He asked bowing slightly from the waist down.

The Fat Lady giggled, and blushed slightly " Oh hello Harry darling, I'm perfectly fine. How about yourself?" She asked, smiling wider at ever passing second.

" Better now that I've seen your beautiful face. My gracious Lady, I was wandering around the castle, and was not here when the password was told to all, would you mind letting me in just this once?" Harry pleaded, letting his voice tremble just a bit. Looking up from where he was staring at the floor and kicking invisible rocks. He saw the Fat Lady swoon.

" Fine, just this once Mr. Potter, the password is Eileen Einar, now Harry this will be the last time I will give you the password, alright." The Fat Lady said, smiling at the charming young man in front of her.

" Thank-you Milady." He bowed graciously, "Eileen Einar" he said, and mentally laughing about how stupid the password Dumbledore set for the house, Light Warrior. ' Ha, some light warrior I am' Harry was laughing out loud now.

Upon entering the Gryffindore common room, he saw that it was the same as it was every year. The room was completely empty, most people going up and unpacking, and catching up. He spotted Ron and Hermione sitting in front of the fire, kissing softly. Smiling he creped up silently, leaning down till he was inches away from there ears, and just watched, for a good two minutes until they raised for air, then Hermione spotted him grinning from ear to ear, she let out a screech, followed by Ron's fist smashing straight into the side of his head. " Ron! What the hell was that for! Man that hurt!" Harry cried, mentally rolling his eyes, the punch didn't hurt at all.

" Oh Harry, are you alright? You're not hurt are you? Do you want to go see Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione said in one breath grabbing his face, and checking it over for any injury.

" Hermione calm down. I've had a lot worse, specially his summer, that was like a baby hit compared to some of the hits I've gotten this summer." Harry joked right away noticing that it was not a very good one. Hermione got a shocked concerned look on her face, and Ron's face began to match his flaming red hair. " Guys I'm just joking really, I am, Ron that did hurt, I've never been punched harder in my life, except by Malfoy, and the twins." Harry tried lying but new it was useless, they already new, and wouldn't believe anything he said.

"Har-"

Harry interrupted Ron before he could ask any questions, " Lets go to my room, we can talk there, you guys are welcome to stay the night, there are guest rooms, and such. We can talk there without fear of being overheard." He walked over the to a tapestry, and pulled it aside, whispering words, a door appeared, " Ron you go first and then you Hermione. The torches will light as you walk inside." He said as he ushered them through the opening.

He let the tapestry fall behind him, as he walked behind them. They finally reached a door with a large scaly Dragon. He softly pushed past Hermione and Ron, pressing his palm on the Dragon's chest, the door opened, revealing his common room. It was done in Black's, Red, Green's, and Dark Blue to light Blues, and Silvers. It was small, fitting a large fireplace, two long coaches and a love seat. On the farthest side was a large library that was two stories. A cherry oak desk sat by a large window, covered in books, and paper. The walls were covered in beautiful tapestries of flying Dragons and Draconian's.

"Wow, Harry this is beautiful! You have your own library!" Hermione squealed, quickly running to the shelves and sorting through. " Harry these are some of the rarest books around, some are really dark, are you sure that you should have them, Dumbledore wouldn't agree." Hermione said shocked that her friend had them in his possession. She was even more shocked when she saw that a lot of them had markers in them.

" Dumbledore was the one who got them for me. And at this moment in my life, I don't care whether Dumbledore likes it or not. He's the one who needs me, I have no use for him" Harry snapped, glaring at the window.

" Wow, Harry. You don't have to snap at her like that!" Ron said angrily stepping up to his girlfriends aid.

Harry sighed, " I know I'm sorry, I've had a long summer, and I really, really do not like Dumbledore. Listen do you guys want to know what's been going on or not?" Harry asked.

When they both nodded, he started his story, " It started on the first day of summer, and Dumbledore pulled me out of the Dursely's. Man, I was so happy at first, until I found out the reason why. He wanted to train me. Do you know what kind of training he put me through? Let's put if this way, it was so intense and dangerous that none of the staff wanted to participate, not even Snape." Harry took a deep breath remembering when Snape had told Dumbledore to stop the training, " I remember the day when the staff stood up, it was right after I had my stomach nearly ripped out." Harry said, Hermione Ron gasped, Harry stood up, taking of his vest, and he lifted up his shirt, showing the long scars from the battle and another.

" When Dumbledore basically told them that I needed this, it would 'toughen the lad up' as he put it. Snape stood up, and demanded that he stopped. I was so shocked. Snape actually told Dumbledore that he was worse the Voldemort. Dumbledore blew up, shattered all the glass in the great hall. It was Snape who had healed most of my injuries, and Poppy. It was then that my guardians visited, they said that it was almost time for me to gain my inheritance, as a Draconian. But said that right now I needed it more then ever, so over night I transformed into a Draconian. According to my family tree, my father was half, and my mother surprisingly was ¾. I was real shocked. I'm a full blooded Draconian, the first Hogwarts has seen in early 900 years." Harry said, looking at Hermione he asked her " What do you know about Draconian's?"

" Wow Harry, wow. You're a- oh my fucking god!" Hermione said shocked. Harry gave her a pointed look and asked her to answer his question, " Oh! Sorry, Draconian's literally mean Dragon human or Human Dragon. Basically, Draconian's have the hearts and souls of Dragons, they also have all the powers a dragon has, but nobody actually knows the extent of a Dragons power, but they're said to be the most powerful magical creature in the world. A Draconian has three forms, a human form, a Draconian form- a cross between a dragon and human, and it's Dragon form. Draconian's also have guardians, depending on the power of the Draconian shows how many guardians you would have. The strongest of all would have all 6 guardians, each guardian having a power over the element. The lowest you can have is one obviously, I read somewhere that if a Draconian did not have any guardians then they would never fine their mate. Or learn how to control their new abilities. And then end up destroying themselves and anyone around them for a certain distance" Hermione stopped, and thought. Harry and Ron waited patiently as she decided what to say.

" They also seem to be able to converse with all animals, and transform into all animals. Draconian's are also very quick and natural hunters, thus why most choose to change into the predators. Not many like to change into herbivores. Makes them feel weak, and vulnerable. They have only one mate, can be either male or female, they like Dragons also have mating seasons, which are in the summer months. I'm not sure at which point exactly. They can also have a power of seduction, the same a Veela's nearly" Hermione paused again, looking at Harry, " All Draconian's have tattoos of wings on their backs, the color also is a good indicator of how powerful the Draconian is, the most recorded amount of color is 3. The darker the colors the more powerful, then between to joints of the wings, will be a tattoo in Draconian symbolizing the guardians. There haven't been many account of a Draconian that powerful since; Merlin Elroy, and Draco Deus." Hermione finished, looking at Harry to correct her, in any way.

"Hermione did you remember all that from a book just now?" Hermione nodded her head, " Holy shit, but yeah all that you said is true." Harry said, he opened his mouth to continue but was cut off by Ron.

" Mate, can we see the tattoos?" He asked nervously, Harry could tell by his voice that he almost didn't believe him, Draconian's where- are legends among the magical communities.

Nodding he stripped of his shirt completely, revealing his hard stomach, Hermione gasped and blushed deeply. Harry could smell her arousal from where he was sitting; quickly he concentrated on turning the 'Draw' off. When she calmed enough to breath, he turned around.

" Holy shit Harry, your one of the most powerful beings in the world! God, it just had to be you didn't it?" Hermione said, sympathizing with Harry.

Ron looked confused, " Uhh, not to be a mood breaker, but why is that a bad thing? Harry now can beat Voldemort easily." Ron said, frowning at why they were both upset.

Both Hermione and Harry ignored him completely. Hermione finally looked at Harry " Can we actually see the wings Harry, I don't know what color they are, I only know your one of the powerful ones by the guardian tattoos." Hermione finished awkwardly.

Harry smiled, thinking of his wings, he felt that wonderful sensation, a sensation of being completely whole one again. " Oh my, Harry, you have six colors, how is that possible?" Hermione whispered shocked.

" For one thing 'mione, Merlin Elroy, has or had eight, while Draco Deus has 6, not three. But three is the most common, and in the history of Draconian's there has only been 15 people to ever pass the common three." Harry informed her, " Merlin Elroy and Draco Deus, died 100 years ago, from a fatal battle. Or so the history books tell me." Harry said quietly, and then he remembered talking to the Nicholas Flamel.

" I met one of my own kind this summer, about four weeks ago, do you want to know who it was? It was Nicholas Flamel. He is one of the 15 to have more than three colors, has 5 actually. But he told me he was there, around 100 years back when Merlin Elroy and Draco Deus had fought that battle. He said that they tried to warn their people of the attack but no one would believe two young kits." Ron looked slightly confused as Harry mentioned Kits, so did Hermione. " Kits are what Draconian's call their children. So they confronted the army of demons, and died fighting to protect their home. Two against 5000, and they won. Guys they won. Nicholas showed me his memory, I'll show you it now if you want?" Harry asked. When he received two nods, he created a glass like substance, and it shimmered.

* * *

" They're coming I tell you! Why won't you believe us! The Demons are going to attack, do you not understand what were trying to tell you! If you don't prepare for an attack, we will be slaughtered!" A young woman cried, her black and silver hair fell to her back in snaky locks that seemed to move around on their own will. 

She was relatively short compared to the other people in the room standing only to their shoulders. She had dark tanned skin, with brilliant evergreen eyes, with mercury surrounding it. She was wearing what looked like a short dress, with long bellowing sleeves, the bottom of the dress was five inches above her knees, with slits, showing off the silk shorts she wore underneath, the dress was black with a Celtic design up the sleeves. She had many weapons on, a sword hanging from her hip, with throwing stars on her legs. The thigh high boots, showed four daggers.

"Merlin Elroy! Control yourself! Or the council and I will be forced to control you! There is no attack being planned on Valacirca! I assure you, the goddess Val would of shown us!" An older looking man, who was dressed in long dark blue bellowing robes said sternly. " As the King of the Draconian I insist that you leave, and forget this frustrating business." King Finwe exclaimed turning to walk away only to be stopped by a firm grip on his arm.

"Sir, I must insist, as the General of the Army, that we at least prepare for the attack. Merlin and I both over heard several Demons talking about the attack. Now as the general and your advisor I beg you to listen to you daughter and I." Draco Deus begged, kneeling down slightly to ask for forgiveness of touching his majesty.

" Draco Deus, yes as my commander I ask you for advice, but not advice from a delusional Draconian. Now leave, take my daughter home. And then go and get some rest yourself, you both need it obviously." Finwe said, continuing up the stairs in which the council was talking at the top.

Draco Deus sighed, running his hand through his long blonde hair, " Merl, what are we going to do? Not many will go against the king. No one will fight unless there's a direct order you father! But if no one fights will be slaughtered." Tired mercury eyes looked over at the young women, arching a fine eyebrow when she smirked, and stalked towards the doors. " Merl where are you going!" He exclaimed irritably.

" We will stop the attack, least it will by time for the army to prepare themselves. The demons are coming soon. I can feel it, really soon, we have t go prepare ourselves." She said her voice floating over him softly.

They were walking down the stairs to the courtyard when an old friend, and a council member stopped them. " Merlin, Draco I must insist you don't do what you are planning, it will be suicide against 5000 demons!" Nicholas said, nearly begging them to reconsider what they were about to do.

" You believe us, yet you didn't say anything in the meeting!" Merlin cried out, " It would of helped a lot if you did. You might be new on the council but they still would of listened!" She exclaimed angrily.

"I beg you two, get as many people out as possible, but don't do this. If you two were to perish then the world of Draconian's would simply cease to exist!" He begged, he got a heavy glare from both Merl and Draco. Sighing he sighed, " Fine I'll get as many people as possible out of here, you two, I have something for you, I have been working on it for years." He held out two bracelets, they were covered the little charms, each resembling weapons.

Nicholas seemed to sense their confusion and popped one of the charms off, only to have it become a real weapon, sharp and all. Were it was on the bracelet another set appeared. " They're never ending weapon suppliers." He grinned at their looks of astonishment.

Both took one, bade him farewell, and went to change into fighting clothes. Two hours later found Merlin and Draco standing on the outer wall garbed out in battle gear. Merlin was wearing Dragon hid pants that were covered in weapons, a large sword at her waist. Two sword where strung across her back, with a bow, and arrow case. On her wrist were gloves that were spiked with a long knife coming out and ending at her elbow. She was wearing a Dragon hid vest as well, spells entwined in it. Knowing that the Demons had most likely found some sort of weapon to eat away Dragon skin, they grabbed the pants and shirts that was intertwined with metals from the grounds, and other magical beasts hides. Draco was similarly decked out in the same fashion, each having many healing potions, and strength renewal potions.

In the distant they saw the black flying shapes of the Demons. Calling forth there wings, the felt the pleasure and smiled. "This is what Draconian's are made for you know, battle, were warriors, plain and simple. I don't think I ever felt the same feeling of- god I don't know how to put it, but it's a wonderful feeling, wouldn't you say Merlin" Draco asked cheerfully, hiding away his nervousness.

"Yes," Merl answered hearing something she turned only to be greeted by Nicholas's large amber eyes. " Nicholas, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be evacuating everyone!" Merlin said, never taking her eyes off the flying Demons.

" I did. The army is finally rousing it self-but will probably take another few hours. Do you think you can hold them off?" Nicholas asked, fearing their answer.

" Well, were going to have to won't we?" Draco said sneering at the older man in front of them. " Well what else are you doing here" He growled out, obviously ready to fight.

"I came to watch, lend my magic, and if I must, hold the barriers around the castle." He said looking at the two whose wings were blocking most of their faces. Each had the six-guardian tattoo on their back, but their wings where solid knives, going from feathery to hard metal that would cut anything that touched it. Both their wings were dark; Draco's were mostly green, blues, reds, oranges, and purples, black. Merlin's where the same but was like a black opal, blues, greens, red, silvers, gold, bronze, black, yellow-orange, glinted off both their wings creating a rainbow on the ground below.

Finally it became time when they could see, the Demons faces. Flying into the air, they flew faster then any being Nicholas had seen. Knives in hands, and were crackling with magic, they destroyed the first line easily, without stopping continued on through the lines. Their wings cutting through more demons then their hands could. Hours seemed to pass as they continued their desperate fight to survive. No back up was there. Nicholas was getting worried. He was relieved when a flight was finally dispatched to lend a hand to the tiring heroes.

Then he saw something he wished couldn't be true, it was enough for him to release him own wings, and fly towards them faster then he thought he could. Merlin and Draco had fallen, the Demons flying to the ground with them. Flying overhead he watched as Merlin and Draco tried to fight their war up but to no use. He could hear them yelling.

" Draco! Behind you!" Merlin cried out desperately, feeling a knife slice through her stomach, she killed the demon. She watched as Draco fell to the ground almost passing out. Running towards him she skidded to his side defending away any who came towards them.

A large dog demon came to stand in front of her and Draco, who had finally got up. " You'll never win, we will have Valacirca, and the Draconian's well!" The demon shouted.

" You'll never have Valacirca! Valacirca is a free place! And so is the Draconian's in it!" She yelled, " And so long as I stand or any Draconian for the matter, you will never have the one thing that makes us Draconian's!" She yelled into the Demons face.

" Oh and what's that, your magic? By the time were done with you, you won't have any magic!" the Demon sneered at her.

Merl looked him in the eye, " There's a problem with that plan though, and you still won't have what it takes to control that one thing- do you know why? Because you don't have it."

" Oh what is it that I don't have?" The Demon said cockily.

" Your FREEDOM! Every Draconian here is FREE. And will remain that way till the end of time!" Merlin screamed right into his face.

' Draco' Merl said with her mind connecting them together.

'Yeah.' He answered weakly sitting up he winced. ' What's you plan?' he mentally asked.

' Do you remember our last option I believe it's time, for it.' She said, glaring at the sword that was pointed straight at her face.

' Okay, let's do this.' Draco muttered.

Pulling all the elements to them they concentrated on that warm feeling, and kept on pulling. Finally when it seemed to much to hold in they released it. Letting it flow through the demon's effectively destroying every single one.

Once the white light was over, Nicholas flew down, to Merlin and Draco. Slowly walking over to them he saw that they weren't breathing. " Merl! Draco!" crashing down to their side, they opened their eyes. " It's going to be okay! You're going to get help and be alright!" He sobbed. " What did you guys do?" he asked quietly.

" We concentrated all our energy on giving them the once thing they didn't have." Merlin said softly, voice strained.

"what" Nicholas asked confused, the demons had everything they every want.

Both Merlin and Draco answered, smiling " Their Freedom. And in granting their freedom, we have begun the process of freeing our soul." He croaked. Gasping he felt peace flood through his body closing his eyes, he smiled, his last smile.

" Draco, gods don't go please I'm begging you!" Nicholas cried as he watch Draco's spirit lift toward the sky.

" Nick, please promise me one thing" Merlin said, her voice so quite he had to lean over to hear.

"What"

"Promise me that you will do what ever it takes to make sure Draconian's are free to the end of time. Make sure every new Draconian knows what freedom is, and make sure they appreciate it." She shuddered, smiled and breathed her last breath.

" I promise. To the day I die, I will never let the Draconian's forget that they are Free, Free to do as they please!" He cried.

* * *

Harry Ron and Hermione came out of the vision quite suddenly; Hermione and Ron had tears coming down their face. Harry was shaking, he had already seen what had happen, and had shed his own tears. " You know, you guys got it easy-as a Draconian I felt every emotion that was there." He said shaking still from the side effects. 

" Did any one notice how much Draco Deus looked like Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked as he passed out, with Hermione and Ron later that night.

* * *

Alright this is Chapter two; the next chapter Harry gets his first lesson with Proffesor De La Vaga, and makes a truce with a few Slytherins. 

Anyway i hope you like it- this chapter is liek 15-16 pages, i spent all night on it- well like 6 hours. but still.

Jadlyn


	3. Chapter 3

_HEART OF A DRAGON_

Hey Readers! I'm Sorry it took so long to update!

I want to thank sparkley-tangerine for reading and reviewing with awsome reviews! And also the other reviewers, thanks for the awsome reviews, there awsome to get!

I want to apologize for taking so long with updating, but second semester in school started, and my Dad had stupidly sent my to a bloody boarding school, thinking I need some bloody dicipline. Thank god for labtops eh? Anyway its all been really hectic, with all these new course that I'v never even taken like ancient languages, really indepth History, and not just the boaring old Candian History, but interesting stuff. Math is really hard as well. And I sadly have already gotten 4 detentions, 4! It's not my fault I didn't know we had a bloody 9pm curfew! Anway enough of my ranting, your probably not even reading this. Anway, enjoy the story!

Jadlyn

* * *

_**Last Time In; Heart of A Dragon; Part 2**_

Harry Ron and Hermione came out of the vision quite suddenly; Hermione and Ron had tears coming down their face. Harry was shaking, he had already seen what had happen, and had shed his own tears. " You know, you guys got it easy-as a Draconian I felt every emotion that was there." He said shaking still from the side effects.

" Did any one notice how much Draco Deus looked like Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked as he passed out, with Hermione and Ron later that night.

* * *

_**Heart Of a Dragon; Part 3**_

The next morning a sweaty Harry waked Hermione and Ron up. " Get up guys, breakfast starts in a half hour. I'll show you to the common room, but I then need to go and get showered and dressed." Harry said, leading his tired friends to the common room. " I'll see you guys in the great hall ok" Harry told them, and jogged back up to his rooms.

Jogging to his shower, he stripped out of the black tracks. Stepping into the hot water, he groaned, letting the water cascade down his body, massaging out all his hurts. Massaging the shampoo into his hair, he leaned back against the wall, letting the aroma of evergreens surround him. After washing the soap out of his hair and cleaning his body he raced out of the shower. Casting a wandless spell to dry him right away, quickly he ran to his closet.

Dressing quickly he looked in the mirror, he was wearing a semi-tight white wife-beater, revealing a nicely toned rock hard stomach, chest, and arms. Black pants covered his long legs, which had chains down the side of his left leg. Around his neck was a beautiful pendent of a old Celtic symbol for protection, he cast a spell on his hair, to style it.

Smirking he grabbed his sword, and wand, and jogged down to his common room. Blurring to the great hall, he grabbed a seat next to Hermione and Ron. " Harry, where are your school robes! Class starts in 15minutes! McGongall handed out the time tables first thing, she gave me yours, here." Hermione said, taking a bite of her food, she swallowed, " Harry you have time to go change if you hurry up." Frowning at him when he didn't move. " Fine, get in trouble!"

" Hermione, worst that will happen is we'll get points taken away, but I bet nobody except Snape." Harry said reasoning with the annoyed young women.

" Fine, do what you want." She said getting up and walking out of the hall.

" Have you noticed that new professor hasn't shown up for breakfast?" Ron asked, " And neither has Malfoy, and what do you suppose Ezio means? I mean I heard her call Malfoy that." Ron enquired, a frown marring his usual happy face.

" Ezio means friend or in intimate relationships lover. It's ancient Elvin, comes from the air clan I believe. And did you see how spiteful De La Vaga was toward Dumbledore; I bet she doesn't want to be any nearer to him then she has to, Malfoy depending on their relationship spent the night, or went straight to her rooms when he woke." Harry said thoughtfully, eating the last bit of his muffin.

" Harry mate, are you not going to eat anymore, you only ate a muffin. Lunch isn't going to be on for another four hours!" Ron exclaimed, seemingly trying to shove more food into his mouth for the both of them.

" Ron, when I was training with Dumbledore, I didn't eat anything for breakfast just had something to drink, and then trained, ate lunch, trained, ate dinner, trained, went to sleep." Harry said as if that would explain everything, not noticing his friend's angry faces. Looking down at his schedule he groaned, him and Snape might have called a truce for the summer, but he wasn't sure it was still on for school. " We have potion first things, then transfiguration, and Double DADA. I also dropped Divination Ron for Ancient Ruins." Harry said off handily.

" But Har, you know nothing of Ancient Ruins." Ron said confused.

" Actually I'm quite good at it. But that's enough of that, it's not really important, lets just go to potions." Harry said getting up, " Malfoys here." Harry nodded his head in the direction of the tall blonde.

" Shame, I was desperately hoping he feel and snapped his neck." Ron said seriously. Grinning at Harry, he stalked out of the Great Hall, with Harry walking slowly behind him.

' Man he looks good. Wow… where the hell did that thought come from.' Harry thought eyes glued to the lean form of Draco Malfoy. Shaking his head at Ron who was yelling for him to pick up his feet.

Walking peacefully through the halls, without curses or knights' attacking him was strange, and he kept glancing over his shoulder. " Mate, why do you look like something will jump out of the wall at any giving chance." Ron asked after Harry jumped quickly at a mice running underneath his feet.

"Because this summer things did, I guess when you're attacked every time you walk, it becomes second nature to feel- I don't know, umm suspicious of your surroundings." Harry explained as the walked into the full potion room.

"Weasely, Potter your late! 10 points from Gryffindore, each" Snape growled out. Motioning to the only two empty seats.

Swirling in his robes, Ron hurried over to the seat beside Harry, giving him a sympathetic look. " Mr. Potter, we don't have all day, take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy, maybe some of his potion skills will rub off on you? Well what are you waiting for! Take a seat" Snape snapped, indicating to the only chair left, right next to Draco Malfoy.

Grumbling about 'stupid prats' Harry walked to his seat, then remembering Thorondor's last word '_you are better then every single person down there, you are a High One, and can destroy them at will."_ Straightening out, he walked confidently to his seat; his head held high, giving Malfoy a superior look he sat down.

" Now the potion you will be making is a highly strong healing drought called Heilungsstern, which is German for Healing Star. When drunk, the user will gain a star on his/her forehead for a day or two tops. Now since we had many accidents this summer that had forced Madame Pomfrey to use the last of her stores, we will be making the potion. Now, this is a highly complicated potion, you will be working in partners, which will be the person sitting next to you." Snape said glaring at Harry, making sure to let Harry know it was his fault. Continuing he glared a Neville, " Now many of you won't be able to make the potion, I won't be at all surprised if none of you do, so I will award the students who complete the potion properly each 100 points. The list is on the board, directions in your textbook, page 150-154" Snape said flicking his wand towards the black board.

" Potter, go get the ingredients." Malfoy ordered, Harry seeing that it would only start a fight walked up to the cabinet to gather the ingredient.

" Chop this," Malfoy said once Harry had sat down, and spread the ingredients out.

" Malfoy, I know what to do. I have made this potion more time then you would care to know. Now will you please refrain from commanding me what to do?" Harry asked, irritated at Malfoy.

" You Potter, have made the most complex potion ever known to the magical world?" Draco asked, he looked like he was trying to hold back laughing.

" Who do you think used up all the schools stores?" Harry asked, not noticing Draco's shocked face.

"Merlin, Potter, what did you do to have to use Heilungsstern. It's the strongest healing potion, supposed to be able to bring somebody back from the dead!" Draco said, his blonde brow forming in a frown.

" That's not the topic Malfoy. Lets get to work." Harry said finishing what he was chopping.

The two boys went into a trance like state, add two drops of dragon blood, stir clockwise 10 times, wait 30 seconds add the salamander nails, and so on, until they finished the ingredients and the potion was a light gold colour.

Snape came around checking everyone's potion, stopping at Harry's and Draco's he raised an eyebrow. " Good job, Potter, Malfoy, 100 point to each. I'm actually quite surprised you two actually cooperated enough to make the correct version. Unless you Potter skipped the last ten steps and added something a little more effective without Draco knowing" Snape said glaring down at the smirking teen.

"Professor! Would I Harry Potter cheat in such an undignified way?" Harry said dramatically, raising a hand to his chest, " That hurts Professor! You've seen me make it many times with out skipping any steps!" Harry said faking a sob.

Snape rolled his onyx eyes at the black haired young man in front of him. "Mr. Potter, please refrain from talking to me like were- mates." Snape said glaring at Harry, his thin lip quirked enough to let Harry know he was amused.

The bell rang as Snape yelled out an assignment. " Bye Sevvy!" Harry sings-songed his way out leaving a shocked student body in his and his friends wake.

Harry finished Transfiguration quickly and walked with Ron and Hermione to the great hall for lunch.

" Merlin did you see Snape's face when Harry said bye Sevvy? God it was hilarious." Ron said laughing while he shovelled half a sandwich in his mouth.

" Yeah, I did, I thought it was highly inappropriate. And you should really think about learning to respect Professor Snape some more boys." Hermione said to the laughing boys.

"I know Hermione, but it was so hard to not to. He was just begging for it." Harry said, looking over to the staff table, spotting Snape who was currently sulking and glaring at Harry, he grinned, waved and started to eat a sandwich. Frowning he looked back up to the staff, " That new Professor still hasn't come down. Not for breakfast or lunch." Harry said to his two friends.

Ron nodded, swallowed his food and looked back and forth the rows of Gryffindore's. Spotting what he wanted " Ginny!" He called his little sister, they waited as a small redhead walked over to they're seats.

"What Ronald?" Ginny said irritably, glancing back down to the with a board looking strawberry blonde young man was sitting, watching her with blue eyes

" You had Defence right? With that new Professor, was she alright?" Hermione asked nicely.

" Yeah, I had her, she's really intense, you couldn't really see her face, it was somewhat shady. I mean she stood in the shadows a lot. Is that all you guys wanted?" Ginny said glancing back at the blue-eyed boy.

"Yeah, thanks Gin." Harry said, eating the last bit of his sandwich. " We have ten minutes till class starts, why don't you guys go and get us seats, I have to run back to my common room to get my books. I shouldn't be to long." Harry said, getting up and walking out of the great halls.

Blurring to his common room he looked at his watch ' Shit- I'm going to be late' Harry muttered angrily.

Running quickly down a few halls, he stopped at a large door, with large Aztec designs. Frowning he read the inscriptions.

'THY PATH IS LONG SO TREAD WITH CARE 

_BEWARE THE WULF AND PASS HIS LAIR_

_DANGER THREATENS ALL AROUND_

_SO TAKE YE FROM THIS HIDDEN MOUND_

_TO FREE THEE FROM THIS SUNKEN GATE_

_BY WAY OF CAVE OR MEET THY FATE_

_AN AMULET TO SEEK THY WILL_

_TWAS SPLIT BY QUAD AND HIDDEN STILL_

_PASS THE KEEPER WROUGHT WITH HATE_

_TO GAIN AN ENTRANCE TO THE GATE_

_THE PIECES LOST MUST THEE AMAS_

_FOR IF NO CHARM THEN NON SHALL PASS'_

Pushing the door open he was met with the class's eyes. Walking silently over to his chair by Ron, he took his seat. Nobody talked, all just stayed silent until Draco Malfoy strutted into the class. Smirking he took a seat right in front of the Professors desk. Turning around he frowned, noticing everyone fearful faces.

"You lot look like your meeting Voldemort today." Draco exclaimed, grinning when almost everyone flinched. " My god- it's a bloody name, and yet you all flinch-"

"That's enough Draco, let the fear what they will." A strong voice washed over them as someone stepped out of the shadows. " I'm Professor De La Vaga, you may call me Merlin not Professor. If you feel uncomfortable calling me by my given name, you may call be my last, De La Vaga." She paused, flicking her wrist at the board, beautiful writing appeared, " Theses are the courses aims, Dumbledore wants me to teach you," flicking her wrist again, " These are the one I'm going to teach you. Please copy these down quickly, I wish to start the lesson." Merlin said, sitting down behind her desk in the shadows.

Hermione raised her hand, " Professor- sorry Merlin, why are you changing Dumbledore's course aims? I mean he's the headmaster after all, and them most powerful wizard in the world, since theirs going to be a war, don't you believe we should follow his?" Hermione said, frowning in misunderstanding, as why Malfoy, Merlin and her best friend were laughing at her. " Professor, I would appreciate it if you would respond my question rather then laughing at me." Hermione said crossly, glaring at Harry, Malfoy and the Professor.

" Ms. Granger is it? Do you mind if I call you Hermione, I didn't think so, I apologize for laughing at you. I have changed the courses aims, because your right there is a war, and you should all be well prepared for it. Thus why I changed the aims, Dumbledore wished for me to teach you simple, defence spells. Something even a newly recruited Death Eater would simply laugh at. So I had a long horrid talk with the old man, and changed the aims to something you could and most likely will use." Merlin said this like it had been the most apparent thing.

" Now I'm sure you all read and copied the aims, down. If you didn't well it doesn't really matter, now up" She said before she waved her hand, forcing all the desks the disappear, leaving only Harry and Draco standing and everyone else moaning at their hurt behinds. "Good, five points to Mr. Potter and Draco." Merlin said, " Now what I want every one to do right now, is separate into to groups, Pure Bloods on one side, Half Bloods in the middle, and Muggle born on the other. Well what are you waiting for?" She yelled as everyone scrambled to do what was ordered.

Ron stood firmly in the middle, and spoke harshly to the teacher, " De La Vaga, I simply see no point in this. If you are simply are going to discriminate against the half bloods and muggle born, I simply have to disagree." He said glaring at the teacher.

" Ron, go to the left side of the room," Harry ordered quietly. " She is not going to discriminate against neither, did you even read the course aims? She will be teaching us how to duel with swords and magic at the same time. I assume she is categorizing us. Most Pure Bloods have learned how to spar with both weapons and magic, and wishes to see how many Half Bloods, and Muggle born know how." Harry said, seeing Ron glaring at him, he lowered his voice and whispered a command " Ron go to the left side of the room, now" a growl started up at the back of his throat, Ron's eyes widened, and he scrambled to the other side of the room.

" Mr. Potter is actually correct, many pure blood family's have educated their children and the arts of magical and non-magical sparing. Now will everyone who knows how to spar step forward, please stay in front of your group." Merlin said, lifting her feet up on to the desk.

Harry and Dean were the only to step out of the half blood group. Most of the Pure Bloods stepped away from their group leaving only Ron and a few less prestigious Pure Bloods, standing behind them, Malfoy stood confidently in the middle. Of the muggle born ones, only one Ravenclaw stood away from the group.

" You" Merlin said pointing to the small Ravenclaw, " Where'd you learn?" She demanded, still sitting in the same position.

" M-My mother taught me how to spar with weapons, and I just added a few spells here and there, ma'am" She stuttered out quietly.

"That's good. Now, Ronald Weasely you are somewhat correct when you said I was splitting everyone up, as you see most Muggle Born don't know how to use a sword. So I will have the Pure Bloods, and Harry, and Dean help teach the one's who don't know how to spar with magic and weapons." She said, pausing she motioned for Draco to join her, " Draco and I will be doing a demonstration, and after that I will have Mr. Weasely be the first on I test, and so on till I have tested all the students." She said, the only warning Draco got was the almost silent hiss of her sword.

Up the sword went in a beautiful arc, Draco's sword appeared in his hand as he raised it to parry the blow, and went to one knee, trying to kick out her legs, she skilfully jumped over the extended leg, and slashed at his head, they exchanged blow for blow occasionally sent a curse to each other, raised a shield, or side stepped, but they were always lunging with their sword. Finally Merlin disarmed Draco, who quickly jumped out of her sword. Rolling out of her front kick, and side kick, he flipped into a handstand, twirling his feet he caught her in the chest, flipping back up he kicked her sword out of her arms, the two went at each other, flinging a left hook at Merlin, she stepped out, and sent a roundhouse kick to his neck, he ducked, and was about to lung in, when he was pinned to the ground, a dagger at his throat. "I give" He chocked out.

Merlin got up, crouching in a defensive stance she kept out of his way as he slowly got up, dipping his head in submission, knowing she wasn't in her right mind, the fight had gotten a bit out of hand, and she had gone into a certain state that was difficult to get out of. Reaching into their connection he slowly brushed his mind against hers, feeling her relax at his presence he whispered ' Merl, calm down, the class is getting worried; you need to snap out of this. I give, you won, your alright.' Draco whispered, letting his calmness seep into her. Watching her relax and look at the class he sighed, hoping that this wouldn't happen again.

"Well, as you see, these type of duels can get out of hand really easily. But in some way's that's exactly what you want. Now when I call your name please come stand in front of me so I can test out your abilities." She said completely calm.

Harry turned to his friends, frowning, " Its amazing how she still ended in the shadows at all times, I didn't even get a quick look at her face, or what she was wearing" Harry said irritably watching as another pathetic person landed hard on their behind. Watching as his friends lasted not even a minute.

"Alright, Harry Potter your up," Merlin called up. Draco jogged quickly up to her, and whispered something in her ear, that made her scowl.

" Look Draco, he's got nothing to loose, every one else did bad as well except you and a few Slytherin's, and its highly likely he'll end up on his ass just like everyone else. And why do you care Dray, you two hate each other, or are you getting a little crush on Harry Potter" Merlin whispered harshly, seeing the disgusted look on Draco's face she smirked. " Look I'll go easy on him if it makes you happier Ezio." She whispered softly, touching his hand slightly letting him know she was sorry about the crush comment.

"Look, I just don't want every one to loose faith-"

Draco was cut off as Harry walked towards them oddly glaring angrily at Draco, " Are you two done whispering nonsense to each other, I'd like to get this duel over and done with. If that's all right with the you two love birds?" Harry spat out, a low growl coming out of his throat, shaking his head he stopped growling and got into a low fighting stance. " Ready. Good" He said without warning he attacked, his anger and hate fell into each blow.

Not even realizing he wasn't using he sword, he continued, to through kicks, punches, wandless throwing spells. Finally he felt a sword wiz above his head, growling viscously he summoned his sword, swinging into an arch, he accidentally let his guards down, his senses heightened, allowing his hearing, smell, eyes, to become ten times sharper. Seeing glamour to shade her face and body, he silently cast an Aztec spell to uncover even the strongest glamour's.

He tried to block the anger to fully see her, but he kept on attacking, and couldn't stop himself. She parried all his blows, lunging in time to time. Finally he knocked her sword out of her hands and lunged in, knocking her to the ground, baring his teeth he growled and spoke in beautiful Draconian, " He is not your Ezio! I forbade you to have him any where near you! Your mine! Just give in! You're going to give up, or I'll force you!" He said possessively

Her eyes widened, as she fought for control, growling and trying to bite him.

Finally she gave and barred her neck in submitting gesture, he leaned down, ready to make his mark when an invisible force threw him off of her. The impact of the blow, finally made him start to think normally, appalled by what he had almost done.

Feeling a fist connect with his head he stumbled to the ground again. " I'll never give in- never going to give up. You can't take me I belong to no Draconian, or mortal!" She growled magic swirled around her, as she got more emotional.

Harry's eyes widened as he felt his Draconian side try to break free, claim her for his own, finally losing control, he lunged feeling her sword slice through his side, he ignored the pain barred his fangs and sunk his teeth into the side of her neck. Feeling her go limp in his arms, he released his hold, and growled low and deeply something that was almost inaudible " Your Mine! No one's else, Mine" He said and swooned down and kissed her.

An angry Draco Malfoy roughly pulled him off of her, " Your damn lucky I got everyone out before this little incident, and your two friends just went to get the bloody headmaster! You're a fool! How could you do something so stupid!" Draco exclaimed, he quickly went over to the shaking women.

Harry finally got to look at the new Professor. She was pretty short compared to most females, with dark tanned skin and fearful evergreen mercury eyes. She was wearing a black tight top with one arm, that was leather, her pants were red and black dragon hid, a long swords sheath hanged at her side, laced black dragon hide boots that went up to her thighs, held various daggers, throwing stars. She was shaking; her black and silver hair fell crookedly into her eyes.

He couldn't help but let out a deep scary growl when Draco went and held her to his chest. Draco glanced up and to Harry's surprise barred his own fangs that came down. " Potter, if you ever come near her again other then for class, I'll rip your fucking balls off. She doesn't need this, she's only here because that fuck wit Dumbledore basically owns her until that stupid debt is blood repaid." He said his mercury eyes glowing fierce. Merlin automatically fell asleep.

Then it hit Harry the images, he gasped the memories flooding over him, Merlin Elroy leaning over a hurt Draco Deus, his head cradled protectively to her chest. " You-Your Draco Deus, not Draco Malfoy, and she isn't Merlin De La Vaga, she's the Draconian princess." He gasped, realization dawning over him, Draco's shocked face told him all he needed to know.

"How'd you know that Potter," Draco asked still cradling the sleeping princess in his arms.

" I saw the final battle between you two and the demons. How is that possible you two died that day, Nicholas saw you. The Draconian council is still trying to fill the gaps, hold assembly in your names, or so my guardians tell me." Harry said, confusion set deeply into his eyes.

" You wouldn't Potter, it's too confusing for even the smartest people to get. Half the times I don't. But I'll summarize the basics. When we had used our life force to give the demons the one thing that they would never have as long as the lived, our spirits wandered around aimlessly. That was until Luscious Malfoy; trying to find a spirit strong enough to have as a son, found me. I was brought up with no memories of my past, not until my thirteenth Birthday. That was when I came into the first part of my inheritance. Merlin here is an all-together different story. She was found my Dumbledore, who reunited her to a family who was having a child, the De La Vaga's. The expected child had died, and when Dumbledore brought up the idea of having Merlin here be their child the jumped for it. Merlin grew up basically like any child, love by her family, but she still knew of her past." He paused, looking down at the sleeping figure in his arms, softly brushed a strand of hair out of his face.

" Dumbledore over the years had called on her for several favors. When she would say the debt was repaid, he said that what she had done for him was not nearly enough. For nearly 10 years Potter Dumbledore has called upon a child to do his dirty work. She has done everything, from-"

" That's enough Draco Deus. I never expected to have the three of the most powerful Draconian in my school. I wonder why you never told me of your past." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. " Now, I don't want to speaking to Harry about things that don't involve him, if you do I will be forced to expel you." Dumbledore warned.

Harry jumped to his feet, outraged, he let loose his power, his instincts overriding sensibility, " Not by business! Old man this is the Princess of Draconian's everything about her involves me! And now that I have claimed her, you will speak to me with anything involving herself! Is that understood?" Harry growled, he was quickly at the old man's throat when Dumbledore started to draw his wand. " Remember what I told you when you threatened my guardians, aim your wand at me or any of mine, I'll slit your bloody throat, I may not have a knife on hand, but my hands will be efficient enough. Now get out." Harry growled low, his hand tightening once around his throat, making marks with his long claws, before pushing him away roughly.

Draco sat there shocked as Harry still in his wild state walked over to Merlin and picked her up. " She sleeps behind the lion and four snakes right? Now what's the past word?" Harry demanded.

" Acer Celestica." Draco said, getting up and walking behind the enraged Draconian.

* * *

A/N

Alright! I hope you enjoy, this is the longest story I have ever written, 33 frigging pages! Anyway I hope you enjoy, this chapter I'm not to Happy with, I wasn't sure about the Harry claiming part. Partly becasue i wasn't sure if I wanted to do a Harry/Draco story, but I'm not to good with those type of stories. Okay for all you guys weirded out by that comment about how good Draco looks, its becasue it's mating season for Draconians, and Harry being one is being attracted to any Draconian. Alright! So next chapter, I'm thinking about doing when the Draconians find out about Merlin and Draco being alive, and Harry being Merlin's mate gets dragged along for a very long and gruesome ride.

Okay Hope you enjoy this! Lotz of love to me readers!

**_ Jadlyn_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm sooo sorry it has taken so long for me to update, but with school and all, and I've been disgustinly sick lately! So please don't be mad if the chapter is somewhat disoreinted. So Yeah enjoy the chapter, hopefuly it won't take so long for me to update, most likely won't, but you never know! So anyway have fun!

PLEASE R&R!

**HEART OF A DRAGON**

_FLASH BACK_  
Harry jumped to his feet, outraged, he let loose his power, his instincts overriding sensibility, " Not by business! Old man this is the Princess of Draconian's everything about her involves me! And now that I have claimed her, you will speak to me with anything involving herself! Is that understood?" Harry growled, he was quickly at the old man's throat when Dumbledore started to draw his wand. " Remember what I told you when you threatened my guardians, aim your wand at me or any of mine, I'll slit your bloody throat, I may not have a knife on hand, but my hands will be efficient enough. Now get out." Harry growled low, his hand tightening once around his throat, making marks with his long claws, before pushing him away roughly.

Draco sat there shocked as Harry still in his wild state walked over to Merlin and picked her up. " She sleeps behind the lion and four snakes right? Now what's the past word?" Harry demanded.

"Acer Celestica." Draco said, getting up and walking behind the enraged Draconian.

**_Heart of A Dragon; Part 4_**

Walking down the long winding halls was slightly relaxing for Harry, especially when Merlin turned and burrowed deeper into his shoulder. Smiling softly, he shifted her to a more comfortable position.

" Amazing how you can go from absolutely no feelings towards a certain person to being truly devoted to them. Potter, I do not agree with any of this, but seeing as she has not woken and murdered you, means that you are trustworthy, and will make a good mate for her. Now, I have explained that we are basically recantations of the original Merlin Elroy and Draco Deus, but we are the same, no one knows except for her parents. We will have to contact them. And have formal ceremonies and such." Draco said, jogging a few paces to catch up to Harry.

"I would have thought you wouldn't want this out in the open, hope this would pass by with out any consequences. Do you not believe Milord Deus that such a discovery by the two of you reappearing would simply shock the Draconian public more then your deaths?" Harry asked, completely forgetting that the young man standing in front of him was Draco Malfoy, who he had despised for 7 years, and not one of his heroes.

Draco looked shocked and then laughed, " Really Potter, you find out who I was in a past life, and you suddenly have all this respect for me, what has changed? Is it the fact that you are now in the company of two Royal Draconian's that happened to save an entire race, or the fact that you hold me dearest friend in your arms? Potter, I will not pretend to like you, but I will not treat you ill so long as you treat Merlin properly, she has been through the deepest pits of hell to be faced with this I only hope you can show her a bit of heaven." Draco said, stopping whispering the password to the Lion and four Snakes. "Acer Celestica"

" Malfoy I will do everything in my power to show her a heaven in its fullest glory. And I will do my best to keep her from falling any deeper then she already has." Harry said, walking towards the couch, he laid Merlin down, watching as she whimpered and held his shirt tighter.

" I hope you realize that she will be nothing like this when she is wake, because you are the male you are obviously the dominate in this situation, but she will fight you with every fiber in her. Do you know the reason why Merlin never took the throne when she turned the age that Draconian's switch monarchs?" Harry shook his head slightly and watched Draco take a seat on the cream colored sofa, "Because she refused to take a mate, she believed with every piece of her that she didn't need one. And if she were to find one they would dominate her, force her to submit her self. And she refused to bow even if it were for love or a better life. Now do you realize that she will most likely beat the shit out of you, and then think rational, so I'd be prepared if I were you, and try not to fight back." Draco said, throwing his long legs up over the side of the couch and laying down.

"You talk like you've been through this plenty of times." Harry asked suspiciously, eyeing the blonde through the lust filled eyes, ' Mmm, wouldn't I do anything to beat the shit out of him, feel his hard muscles against my fist, God what is going on with me.' He asked him self as he softly released himself from Merlin's death grip, " Malfoy, you know I never truly realized how much you've grown over the years, into a really dashing young man, you know that don't you?" He said as he sauntered over to the stunned Draconian.

"P-Potter what are you doing" Draco stammered out

Draco shivered when he felt the blow of hot air in his ear. Harry's voice sounded so close…he forced himself to concentrate on fighting Harry off. He did **_not _**want to be there; he didn't **not** want to be touched by Harry; he did **not** want to feeling Harry's tongue touching his ear, his teeth biting the lobe softly, the slow wet trail of kisses down his neck, the feeling of Harry softly undoing his shirt, the pressure of Harry's hips against his. Harry's thigh finding his way between his, Harry's hands exploring his soft toned chest, touching his nipple, the trail of kisses and bites going back up his neck, along his jaw, tongue caressing his lower lip, finally taking it into his mouth he bit gently.

Draco couldn't hold back a moan as he opened his mouth to welcome Harry, he lost all reasonable thinking as he let the sensation wash over him, his mind seemed to snap back to the present as he felt Harry gently grasp his pulsing member. Gathering some of his magic up he threw Harry off him forcefully. " What do you think your doing!" Draco demanded, furious at Harry for taking control of him like that, and furious at him for letting it happens. " How dare you attempt to do that! You're mated to my best-friend!" Draco screamed buttoning up his shirt.

" I- I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, one minute I was thinking about kicking your ass, the next, I don't really know I can't remember most of it." Harry said sinking to his knees burying his face into his hands.

A small moan caught his attention, looking up he saw Merlin pushing herself up right. " How'd I get here?" She murmured out, her voice heavy with sleep. Rubbing her eyes she looked at Draco then him, looking back at Draco confused, her eyes widened for a second before narrowing. " What the hell are you doing here!" She growled out viciously, glaring at him.

"I-I brought you here after you passed out." Harry stuttered out. She opened her mouth to say something, but he quickly cut her off, " Look, I'm sorry, everything was just so fucked! I didn't know being around other Draconian's would have this effect on myself. And when I saw Draco talking and you touching him, I just snapped. It all happened so fast, one minute I was calmly talking to Hermione and Ron, the next I was thrown off you." He rushed, kneeling in front of the angered Draconian.

Harry watched as the smaller girl sighed, got up and walked over to a balcony, he saw a silent tear role down her cheek, before she quickly wiped it away, " Ray, can you contact my parents for me please, tell them of this arrangement. And to arrange for ceremonies to be planned." Merlin said in a tired broken voice.

"Look, if this really is so bad, couldn't we try to find away around it? I mean I read somewhere you had to bind our minds, souls, and bodies." Harry said hoping to find away around his mistake.

"We've already finished the mind and soul binding, sooner or later they will literally pull us together and force us to finished the bond completely, its rather similar to the _Imperio Curse. _Anyway, with the ceremonies and everything, were going to have to bond. Since I am of Royal Blood, it is expected for me to reproduce a suitable heir within 5 years." She muttered darkly.

" Look I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen, honestly! But do you really think telling the Draconian world that your alive is such a good idea- I mean there still trying to get over your deaths, that was 100 years ago! Draco and you suddenly appearing out of nowhere will send their world in to tumbles again." Harry reasoned out, getting off his knees and sinking into the over stuffed black leather couch.

"How'd you know we'd died?" Merlin asked confused.

"I know who you two are, Draco Deus, General of an Entire Army, and Merlin Elroy Princes of all Draconian's. Two out of 15 of the most powerful Draconian's" Harry summarized to a shocked Merlin.

"How'd you know that?" She asked out confused.

" Nicholas stopped by this summer to help train me with my Draconian abilities. He taught me in the battle techniques, staff and dagger training, he's not very good with a sword, and a lot of my magic training. And I asked him for history of the Draconian world. I mean next to what I read in book I knew absolutely nothing, and I wanted to know more of where I came from, so for a lot of it we started from the beginning and then we went on the more present events. Like the war between Draco and you and the Demons-"

"Potter your rambling. So you met Nicholas did you? How is the old man?" Draco asked interestedly yawning after his spoke, looking at the fire places mantle where a beautiful clock sat, he saw that is it was just past 11pm. 'wow, Harry and Merlin must of dueled for a long time, and Potter must of taken advantage of me for a long time too.' He thought growling angrily at the thought of the earlier incident.

" Look I'm going to bed, I'm taking the sofa tonight. You two obviously have an unfinished conversation, so why don't you take it outside, then Potter can go to his dorm." Draco said, pulling off his shoes, socks, and his shirt, unzipping his pants, he heard an intake of breath, glancing up he saw Harry blush furiously and stalk out of the common room.

"Wow, Dray, I didn't know you had that type of effect on him." Merlin laughed, sighing she joked, " I have a gay mate that's smitten with my best friend. Whatever am I going to do?" Merlin sighed dramatically running out of the room as a shoe was thrown at her head.

Walking out she found Harry banging his head against the stone wall, "You know if you do this enough, you'll finally loose enough brain cells to be called a retard." Merlin said casually. Flicking her wrist se had him in a full body bind; walking over she leaned in closely as she watched the teen's eyes flutter shut. His breathing becoming more ragged with the second. " Before you join the Draconian world we will have to work on this. I can't have a mate that will jump just about anyone who'd powerful enough." Merlin said disgusted, walking away, she called over he shoulder as she entered her room, " Tomorrow, we will start your training, be ready at 4am sharp, don't be late." She disappeared into her room, leaving Harry to fall to the floor.

Harry finally after a good 5 minutes got up, and walked to his tower, wishing with all his mite that his guardians were there. Sighing he walked to his portrait stopping to chat with the lady. " Milady, how are you this fine evening?" He asked sitting down his back against the furthest wall, looking up into her portrait.

"Oh I'm quite good, you on the other hand are not having such a good day are you?" She asked sadly.

"No I'm not, what does it mean claim somebody for your mate?" Harry asked sadly.

" Oh Harry you claimed someone? I didn't realize their were any other Draconian's in Hogwarts. I'm so sorry, but do you mind telling my your mates name?" She asked hesitantly.

"Um... Do you remember me telling you about my new DA teacher Merlin De La Vaga? Well that's her, but it turns out that's not her real name, her real name is Merlin Elroy, -"

"ELROY! You fool! What were you thinking! The crown princes, oh dear, this is big, big problem! Do you know what will happen to you? You'll be crowned as King! And oh dear! But at least you'll never go without." She mumbled to herself.

" You don't think I don't know that! Fuck, what I'm I going to do, I'm one of the largest figureheads in the wizarding world, and I hate it. How am I going to cope with being a King of an entire race?" He moaned, slamming the back of his head against the wall.

" Oh Harry, it'll all work out. I promise. You'll find lots of love, defeat the terrors of the world, and continue on to the next to help make it a better place." She said reaching out and touching the barrier of the portrait, hoping he'd feel her comfort.

"Thanks Lady. I think I m just going to head in and pass out, you know hope it all goes away in the morning." He said entering the opened portrait. Instead of going all the way up to his room, he just flicked his wrist, the lights went out and he lay on the couch.

* * *

The next morning freezing cold water going down his back awaked him; he shot up, his hand grabbing a dagger hidden by his pants. Looking around he say Merlin and Draco on the ground laughing, growling he through the knife in-between, and effectively shutting the up. " Why the hell did you two decide to sneak into my room, only o through ice fucking water on me?" he snarled, lifting the two wide eyed Draconian up of the ground with the fire from the fireplace. 

" Holy shit mate, calm the hell down. We tried many times to wake you, even tried to get your rooms guardians to, but she wouldn't. So you wouldn't wake up when we shook you, so we pushed you to the ground, still you slept on. So we decide to poor ice water on you" Draco grinned, laughing until he felt the start of fire burning his skin, " OW! Potter, stop. You're not only hurting me, you're hurting your **_mate _**so I suggest you stop." Draco said almost snarling the words out of gritted teeth.

Harry let his magic drop from around Merlin, and ran to her side, helping to her feet, checking her for any burns, finding none, he turned back to the still hanging Draco, " That was stupid and immature to awake me that way, don't do it again." He said making the flames hotter he waited a second before releasing him.

" What the fucks your problem! You would of done the same thing to me! Now because of you I have to go and change into new robes! And I suggest changing your self. You can't meet your parent-in-laws looking like that." Draco said, smirking as he watched Harry usually tanned face turn pale.

"Were meeting the royals? Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick." Harry said, throwing a hand above his mouth running up the stairwell, taking two steps at a time.

"Do you think he was being serious?" Draco asked, concern etching into his voice.

"I don't know, why don't you go check on him?" Merlin asked, but upon seeing his look or horror she sighed, " Pussy." She said glaring at him, she walked up the steps to a long hall. Hearing weird sounds coming from the farthest door, she jogged to it.

Opening the door she was greeted with a large beautiful bathroom, with Harry in the farthest side, his head over the toilet. Sighing she walked over to him, he looked up, only to turn back and continue to puke into the toilet. Kneeling down beside him, she pulled his sweaty hair out of the way, quickly tiding it in a tail, rubbing his back in slow circular motions, she grabbed a wet cloth, and wet his neck, wiped his brow of the sweat that was gathering. She continued to do this until he leaned back against her, sagging down, until he was comfortable. Flicking her wrist the toilet flushed and the air smelled nicer, like roses. Grabbing the cloth she wiped his whole face clean.

" Maybe we should wait until you feel better, maybe another day?" Merlin said softly, rubbing soothing circles down his arms.

"No, I'm just nervous, this happen all the time, mostly before my Quidditch matches. Just give me a few moments," He mumbled letting his head fall softly against he chest. Moaning a few minutes later, he stood up on shaky legs. " I think I'll have a shower, and then get dressed and everything, okay?" Harry said, he stripped off his shirt, almost forgetting that she was right there.

Blushing red, she turned and fled the room, running down to the common room where Draco was pacing, " Don't say a word." She muttered, striding to the couches were she flopped boneless to the soft cushions.

"So… What took you so long?" Draco finally said, watching her blush and get angry always amused the blonde man.

"You just had to ask didn't you? Well I found him retching over the toilet seat." Merlin said.

Draco raised an blonde eye brow, " And… what did you do to help out?" He asked grinning, as she blushed and glared at him.

" Stop asking question you already know the answer to!" She snarled out.

"Umm, am I interrupting anything?" Harry's voice floated over them.

"Umm. No Harry you're not. Are you ready?" Merlin asked, eyes widening when she felt the distinct pull towards Harry, checking him out, her mouth opened a bit. He was wearing a black short-sleeved top, revealing a nicely toned rock hard stomach and chest. His arms were covered a Dragon hide leather jacket, around his neck was a beautiful pendent of a Draconian symbol for protection, his messy black, green, and silver hair was styled to that it looked like he had just gotten of a broom. He was wearing nice black slacks with dragon hide boots.

"Wow, Potter, you actually look decent for once." Draco said shocked, remembering the young boy who used to wear to big baggy stained clothes.

"Err, thanks, I think." Harry said awkwardly, glancing at the two figures he looked shocked at Merlin; she looked exactly like she did out of the memory. She was wearing a short mercury dress with bellowing sleeves; the bottom of the dress was cut short, with large slits, large enough to show off her black silk shorts. There were draconic designs running along the bottom of the sleeves and dress. She still wore her sword strapped to her hip, but no other weapons.

"You both look good as well." Harry said charmingly, looking at Malfoy.

Malfoy was dressed similar to Harry, except he was wearing silver blue dress shirt, with an Aquarium Dearsa Hide vest. He wore black dress pants with boots the made of the same leathery material as his vest.

"Potter stop checking me out, now can your shirts open and close at the back where your wings will sprout?" Draco asked sharply

" Uh, yeah they will. Why are we flying there?" Harry asked confused. " Oh, and how is Dumbledore letting Malfoy and I go to a whole different place, for Godric knows how long" Harry questioned.

" Were freezing time here, we'll most likely be gone for a year and a bit, just until everything settles down. Then we'll come back." Draco said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Striding to the open window Draco jumped out free falling until he almost hit the ground before sprouting beautiful, green, blue, red, orange, purple, and deep black wings. Merlin followed closely behind spreading her arms and falling quickly until she released beautiful blue, greens, red, silver, gold, bronze, yellow-red, mercury and dark black.

Harry stepped out on the ledge feeling a slice of nervousness enter his trembling body, standing up straighter he leaned forward, and fell, fell so fast, he thought he wouldn't be able to call his wings to him quick enough, but before he could even think about releasing his wings, pulling out of the dive, he glanced at his beating wings, various shades of greens, blues, reds, silvers, bronzes, gold's, inlaid in black shone out in the sun.

Looking around he spotted his guides in the distant, quickly catching up he glided in the wind for a while turning over on his back and enjoying the way the sun seemed to be sucked into his body.

" How long will it take to get there?" Harry asked contently.

" 5 days. Then we have to travel over the city, which will take another 2, after that we have to face a few challenges that every single person no matter their rank has to do. So all in all the journey to meet her parents will take ten days." Draco said eyeing the silent figure flying ahead.

" Malfoy- Draco, why is she so silent, I mean I can sense a certain sliver of fear and nervousness. You're her best friend what do you thinks up?" Harry asked worriedly.

" Are we referring to ourselves by first-name bases now?" Seeing Harry shrug he continued, " Anyway I don't know why she's scared, why don't you go ask her. I'd like to have some time by my self as well." Draco said flying further ahead of Merlin.

Harry silently flew to her side. Noticing she wasn't going to start, he decided to take a chance, " Why are you scared of going home? One would think you'd be happy about finally going home, I mean you haven't been home for a 100 years." Harry murmured.

Merlin glanced quickly at him, " You don't understand, do you? I've wanted to go home for so long that it hurt. Do you know what it's like to be able to go home and only stay a short time, after missing so much? That's why you don't understand, when I thought about going home, I thought of going to a place after I finished all this stupid business with the mortals, that I had a home to go to after all the shit I've been through, that I could go and relax, until I just waste away you know?" Merlin whispered into the wind, " But know, I have to go home, and complete business that I haven't finished there, and still have to go back to the mortal world. I just don't know if I'll be able to go back to the mortal world willingly." She said, turning onto her back her wings silently flapping underneath her.

" No I don't, and I sincerely apologize for dragging you home this soon." Harry whispered, wishing that he could gather her in his arms, and just hug all her worries away.

* * *

ALRIGHT! Part 4 is finsihed Part 1, 2, 3, and 4 is 42 pages long all together! I'm really proud of myself! And I hope that the chapters are a decent length, I know I hate it when the stories I've read are short in length.

But anyway, next chapter, hopefuly won't take as long as this one, but were most likely goign to see what trial Merlin, Draco, and Harry will face, and I'm thinking about making it as long as possible and getting into what I thought should be Part 6, and meet her parents, and what they think and Harry! Exciting!

Anyway Hope you enjoyed!

Please Read and Review!

And I'm really sorry if some people rejected the idea of Harry basicaly moelesting Draco, but I couldn't resist, becasue the story was first going to be HP/DM Slash, but I changed my mind last second. And I added this part in because sparkley-tangerine said it would be a good idea, and I absolutly love her stories! So yeah, I don't think they're will be any more, so if people have a problem with the little bit at the beggining, I don't think it will happen again, It's because Harry has never been around any Draconian, so he feel attracted to their power.

Jadlyn


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi all! Sorry it took so long to get done, it's also alot longer then the previopos ones. So Read and Review please, _

_DISCLAIMER: I do **NOT **_own _any of the Harry Potter characters that you reconize, the places, and people you don't I most likely do own. _

_LAST TIME_  
Merlin glanced quickly at him, " You don't understand, do you? I've wanted to go home for so long that it hurt. Do you know what it's like to be able to go home and only stay a short time, after missing so much? That's why you don't understand, when I thought about going home, I thought of going to a place after I finished all this stupid business with the mortals, that I had a home to go to after all the shit I've been through, that I could go and relax, until I just waste away you know?" Merlin whispered into the wind, " But know, I have to go home, and complete business that I haven't finished there, and still have to go back to the mortal world. I just don't know if I'll be able to go back to the mortal world willingly." She said, turning onto her back her wings silently flapping underneath her.

" No I don't, and I sincerely apologize for dragging you home this soon." Harry whispered, wishing that he could gather her in his arms, and just hug all her worries away.

_Heart of a Dragon; Part 5_

Harry, glanced around at the never ending shimmering symbols, floating over to one particular mind catching symbol, it was an eight pointed star with a skull in the center, " Hey guys what's this symbol mean? And what's with all the symbols here?" Harry asked.

Merlin and Draco looked back, and seemed to converse between the other mentally, before gliding to where he was hovering. Draco took one look at the symbol and turned to Merlin slightly gesturing that she should take this one.

"Do you see that symbol further to your left, the one with the snake encircling the tree?" Merlin asked softly, keeping her gaze entirely focused on the black eerie symbol. Seeing Harry nod in the corner of her eyesight, she asked, " Do you know what it means?"

Harry turned to look at the beautiful symbol, studying it, he took the information on symbolism he knew, and thought together what he though it meant. " Well the snake is usually linked to treachery and death in many cultures, it was seen as a "trickster" in ancient Africa, and many other cultures say that it is directly linked to Satan himself. The tree I'm guessing is for the life evil has taken over the centuries." Harry said, pausing and looking at the two thoughtful faces. " Also in the Bible it usually represents sin, temptation, destruction, and Satan, that's all I know." Harry said, feeling stupid after he said it all.

Merlin smiled, " You're right, in the bible the serpent usually represent sins, temptation, destruction, and Satan, but that's a Christen view. But the serpent in many earth-centred or pagan cultures worships the serpent. It represents rebirth (because of it moulting), protection against evil, either male of female sexuality, rain and fertility, a mediator between the physical and spiritual world, the tree just links the snake to the earth. So basically this symbol represent the good in most things. The orders in which we live you understand?"

"Chaos is the opposite of order. Since everything changes, there is no right or no wrong -- only the quest for pleasure. The 8-pointed star represents the many different directions of chaos and the many ways you can follow it. We worship daemons and angels, and when we die, Chaos rewards us with the pleasures we liked in life. Chaos is everywhere, it blows in the wind..." She trailed off, gliding closer to look in the eyes of the skull, her eyes glazed over, her back to the two men, who watched as the black in her wings seemed to melt over the other colours, the wings that remained were shimmering black wings, that seemed to radiate chaos and order all at the same time.

Draco stepped forward, never having seen his friend so engrossed in an object, or her wings change colours. " Merl? You okay sweetheart?" He asked, when she didn't answer he reached out hesitantly an touched her silk covered shoulder, only to get a shock that through him several feet back, and down as he lost his balance and his wings gave, it took him a few minutes to realize before he was rocketing up again.

" Malfoy, don't touch her again you fool!" Harry cried as Draco went to grab her shoulder, he quickly glided over to push him out of the way only to have him push him straight into the electric body of Merlin.

* * *

A sharp pain flew through his body, but instead of flying back words he seemed to melt into her, their minds merging as one. Harry landed in a never-ending black vortex, a young black hair girl, around 6-7, she was wearing a light green dress, she had large feathery black wings, no colours were swirling in tem, just sparkling black. Harry watched as she turned around, a frown marring her tan face. 

" Who are you?" She asked innocently.

Realization dawned on Harry as he looked into the young girls green-mercury eyes, " Merlin?" he whispered awed.

" Who are you? And how do you know my name? Did my parent send you to get me again? Well go back and tell them I will never come home!" She scowled turn and looked back at the swirling black.

" Merlin, you don't have to go home, really you don't, but what I do need you to do is grab my hand so we can get out of here, it's not safe here." Harry said reaching toward the young girl. Noticing his hand he brought it back quickly shocked at how small it was, conjuring up a mirror out of the black air, he gasped as he looked at a young 8-9 year old version of himself.

"Yes it is I've been here plenty of times. It rather peaceful here when you don't wished to be bothered." She said after of fact.

"Merlin, why don't you want to go home, you family's there, don't you want to go see your parents, Draco perhaps?" Harry said throwing in Draco hoping they were good friends when they were younger.

" My family even told me they didn't want me, for being a Dark Draconian! It's not my fault you know; really it's mothers and fathers. They only want me back because mother can't have any children, and they need me to because I'm the heir. Everyone at the court looks down at me, nobody likes me, they call me evil, and other words, that when I repeated I got lashed. And why would I want to go back to Draco Deus, he is a complete ass! He's the worst out of everyone my age, always taunting me, and when I make him stop I get lashed! So I've decided to run away. I met with a few other Dark Draconian's, and well I'm going to stay with them." She finished stubbornly.

Harry was stunned, " Well, your not going back their, not now at least, look I'm a Dark Draconian as well," turning around quickly he showed her his now black as night wings, hearing her gasp, he turned around, only to have her collide with him, tears pouring down her face, as she threw her arms around his neck.

" Briar told me someone would come and get me! He just didn't mention when… I've been so scared, I got all lost in some forest, the palace guards have been chasing me, and then I fell, and then… screaming, and then I was here. What's your name?" She asked pressing her face in Harry's chest, her hands curling into his hair tightly.

"Harry."

" Just Harry?" Seeing him nod hesitantly, she smiled, a smile that met her eyes, " it doesn't suit you, you know? What about…" She thought for a second her brows burrowing for a second before jumping up in excitement. " What about, Anray? It means Heart of fire, or also in old, old, really old, ancient Draconian, it means Heart of a Dragon." She said excitedly. Pausing a moment she looked into his eyes, and smiled, " But Anray, seems really long in some way… so for short I'll call you Ray. Okay remembers that, because I'm not going to call you anything else!" She said happily, wrapping her feet around his waist and shifting so she was more comfortable.

" So are you ready to go back to the world of the living?" Harry asked, holding on tightly to the small bundle.

"No. But I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I." Harry shook his head, when she asked, she sighed, and nodded, " Fine lets go back." She buried her head into his shoulder once again.

Harry concentrated on bringing them back to their own 16-year-old minds. Feeling everything around him swirl, squeezing him until he couldn't breath, he opened his eyes after everything felt normal.

* * *

Looking around he found himself, surrounded in grass, Draco sitting 5ft away, cooking some sort of food. Feeling something move, he looked down only to find a young version of Merlin. Groaning he looked at Draco again, " Draco, what the hell has just happened here." He asked, wincing at how childish his voice sounded. 

"Erg, where I'm I" A small muffled voice sounded from his shoulder.

Harry quickly got up, letting the small girl sit up, she was dressed in the older Merlin's clothes, but they seemed to have shrunk to fit her, Harry was similar dressed. "You okay blackbird?" Draco asked, walking over slowly, using his nickname for her.

Merlin shot her head up quickly, giving a startled gasp as she saw who was towering above her, concern sketched out on his face. " What are you doing here? Anray, you said I didn't have to go back, you said I was going back to Briar's!" She cried out hysterically, tears threatening to pour down her face.

Harry shocked looked at Draco worriedly, " Merl, we are going to Briar's. And Draco here, is coming too, since he's going to help protect us." He said grabbing the shaking girl into his arms, and giving her a reassuring hug.

Draco glanced around awkwardly, noticing the food was beginning to boil over the side of the pot; he rushed over, dishing out the stew into three equal shares. After Merlin was filled, she fell asleep quickly, pressed up against Harry's leg.

Harry glanced up at Draco, fighting down his own yawn, cursing his child needs, he whispered to Draco hoping not to wake up the young girl beside him, " You do know Briar, don't you. Please tell me you do, because what do you want me to tell an 7 year old, her worst enemy, and I someone who is supposed to help her get to a man-or kid named Briar!" He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more then it was.

Draco looked uncomfortable for moment, " Yes I know Briar Moss, he's the head of the Dark Draconian clan, back when he found Merl, they're were only a small rebel group consisting of maybe 5 parties, each with maybe 50 Draconian's. Merlin here when her parents finally found her, made them a actual clan, telling her parents where to put it, if they did not give Dark Draconian's equal rights to every Draconian. Briar Moss does not really like me much, so don't except a warm welcome." Draco said shifting, lying down until he was comfortable on his conjured mattress, staring up at the symbols floating in the sky.

"I have one more question; why does she hate you so much? You guys are such good friends now." Harry asked, yawning halfway between his questions.

Draco sighed, remember their past, " You have to understand, before me and Merlin did a truce bond, and then a friendship bond, I was and still am, very much a 'light' Draconian, if that's what you want to call us. I was raised along with every other Draconian in Valacirca, to look down upon any Dark Draconian's. So like most I teased her, cursed her, fought with her, anything to get her riled up. Anything to get her in trouble, a lot of the times, she ended up getting lashed. I was a horrible boy to her. When she ran away at 6, we looked for her. It took us five years to find her another 2 to get her to come home, and start to take over the roles of Queen. I was being trained to be her Advisor, General of the Valacirca army. So after many fights, were one of us would nearly die, or loose a limb, we decided to make a truce. After that we started to work together, train together, and became friends. We preformed, a truce bond, bonding us together in body, so we could not physically harm each other, then after a few years, a friendship bond, thus she transferred some qualities of Dark Draconian's to me." Draco finished, looking over to the two curled up sleeping figures, and he sighed, and shut his own eyes.

* * *

Harry laid still; keeping his breathing even, as he thought about what Draco had just informed him. Sighing he looked at the smaller figures curled into his stomach. Wondering how he cam to be 8 years old again. Shifting away from the sleeping girl, he closed his eyes, reaching down until he felt his magic, pausing a second he dived down deeper, his breath batching as magic shifted through him, eager to break free of his hold.

Finally arriving at the center, he looked around at the swirling mass of raw magic, colors swirling around his figure as he searched for something. Finally giving up he dropped to his knees, raising his head.

"_Up through my roots, down through my wings,_

_into my core, energy sings._

_Through mind gone still, through words that dance,_

_descend upon me sacred trance._

_Let all impediments to grace_

_now be banished from this place._

_Salted water, smoke of sage,_

_cast out all trace of doubt, fear, rage._

_Rise up, flame, and circle 'round --_

_within, protection will be found._

_The forces raised within your frame,_

_Circle of Power, you'll contain._

_Spirits of East, South, West, North,_

_I summon, stir, and call you forth._

_Graces of thought, change, feeling, fact --_

_these gifts now let your strength attract._

_O Lady, Queen of Earth and Sea,_

_come to my aid, I cry to Thee._

_O Lord of Air, O lord of Fire,_

_come and bring form to my desire._

_O light that rises, light that spins,_

_I raise you as the Work begins._

_O dark that sets, dark that stays_

_O swirling cone of power, I pray_

_that you now do as I now say._

_O mighty Ones, you are released_

_with thanks and love by this your priest._

_O Circle, open your embrace,_

_O Power, to your task make haste._

_Sun, Moon, Stars, Planets, now hear ye --_

_align yourselves compatibly!_

_Let no reversal trouble me --_

_as is my will, So mote it be!"_

Power ran through his veins at lightning speed, he felt it gather up in his core, traveling to the very tips of his body; finally the pressure subsided to a minimum. Opening his eyes, he say six different colored spheres, circling him, finally turning to bright figures. Gulping in huge breaths of air, he ran to the tallest red-laced figure, tears running down his face.

"Harry, what's wrong? Why did you call us? Why are you so young?" Thorondor asked softly, wrapping his arms quickly around the younger Harry, lifting him up till he could wrap his arms and legs around him comfortably. The other five watched stunned, wondering how Thorondor could go from being so cold, to fiery compassionate, almost loving.

"I don't know what's wrong, I don't even know why I'm so bloody emotional. It's this stupid body! I rescued Merlin, from some black vortex, and WHAM! Her and me are like ten years younger. I just need some one I trust with me, till we get back to Hogwarts. I ended up claiming a mate! Not just any mate, the princes of Draconian! Erg! My life is ruined! I'm going to be a King! And not only that, Merlin, has lost all knowledge of dieing, and then being reborn, and Dumbledore, and wants to go see some Rebel leader, who is now King of the Dark Draconian's. Everything is just so complicated now! I'm so confused!" Harry sobbed out barely coherent.

"Will you guys fly with us please? I don't know why I'm so god damn emotional, I just need you two, the others won't mind I promise! I'm barely even making any sense!" Harry cried out tightening his hold on Thorondor, weaving his small hands through his red hair.

Thorondor looked up, pain etched out on his face, almost pleading for the others to stop Harry's pain. Watching them all nod their head, he sighed, tightening his hold on the smaller boy. " Harry we will fly with you, till you go back to you original age, alright?" Harry nodded, before burrowing deeper into Thorondor's shoulder.

Thorondor watched the younger Harry nod off into sleep, before slowly shimmering out of existence. Looking over at the others, some of the Lady's had small tears forming, all except Tellus, who had a determined look on her lovely face. "Well what are we waiting for, lets get out of his core, and be solid again, to help out our Harry." She said, holding her hands out waiting for the others to gather in a six-point star. They started chanting, shimmering out of existence.

* * *

Draco woke to an odd feeling of someone watching him, watching him with such intensity that it sent fiery shivers down his back. Bolting right up he grabbed his boot knife, flinging it towards the spot he felt the feeling from. Opening his eyes completely, he was startled to see a large fire winged, man standing holding his dagger with a look of boredom on his sculptured face.

"Who the hell are you!" He shouted gathering his magic up incase of an attack.

Harry slowly woke to loud sounds of yelling, rolling over, hoping that it wasn't Merlin and Draco fighting he shot up, and rushed over to where his Guardian was holding Draco up by the neck with fire. "Thorondor let him down!" Harry cried out cringing at his high-pitched voice.

"What's happening are we under attack!" Merlin said shooting up from her curled up position.

Thorondor glanced at Harry quickly before casually dropping Draco to the ground, he walked over the Harry, bent and picked up the small boy. " Are you okay? You were awfully distressed last night when you summoned us." Thorondor asked, nuzzling the young boys hair.

" Yeah, I'm fine. I think it's just this body. I might still remember everything from when I was 16, but I've gotten more emotional, and I don't know how to put it, young minded?" Harry said trying to word out what he meant so that it made sense. Looking around he noticed that not all the guardians where around, his gaze went to the sky hoping to find some glimpse of his family. " Where are the others?" He asked, tensing hoping that everything was okay.

"They have just gone hunting, the next forest it about a ten minute flight from here, they left about an hour ago, so they should be back in ten or twenty minutes." Thorondor said, looking into Harry's large emerald eyes.

"Or we could be back now." Tellus said, her voice carrying over Merlin and Draco, making them jump, and turn quickly, only to get a mouth full of feathers as five figures raced towards Harry, passing him around the tightly formed circle, asking if he was alright, and such.

Merlin and Draco stood side by side each other staring at the 7 figures, try to figure out what was going on, and who were these 6 winged gods. Draco puffed out his chest and cleared his throat loudly, effectively catching everyone's attention. Looking at Harry he smiled nicely, " Harry, why don't you introduce us to your…friends." Draco strained out Harry's name, like it was painful to call him by the birth name.

Harry blushed crimson, looking at Draco embarrassedly, " Oh, yeah these are my Guardians. The one holding me is Thorondor; Tellus was the one, who told us they were back, Hecate is the white haired man, and Isis is the black haired violet-eyed one, Covetina is the one with dark blue hair, and Aries is the smallest one, with the whitish blue hair, and gray eyes." Harry said pointing to each one as he spoke.

Merlin gasped, " These are your guardian's? How is this possible? No one's ever been able to give their guardians solid bodies! I only get to see them in my head!" She babbled, looking at the six tall figures in awe. " Which one's control which elements?" She asked excitedly.

Harry grinned, " Well Thorondor controls fire, Tellus is my Earth guardian, Ariel my air, Covetina my water, Hecate is my dark, and Isis is my light guardian" He said proudly, puffing out his chest, his small arms still wrapped around Thorondor's neck.

" Wow, the teachers at school always said that the guardian's weren't real, that they were just elements that we controlled, I always wondered why I could talk to them. The teachers told me I was crazy, attention seeking dark brat." Merlin said, walking up slowly, touching Aries baby blue white feathers.

"Well darling, you aren't crazy. Your teachers are just jealous that you can communicate with your guardians, when they cannot. It just goes to show who's more powerful." Ariel said quietly, her voice as soft as a summer breeze.

Merlin beamed up at the smiling guardian, rushing over to give Ariel a large hug. Draco walked over to the guardians, still weary of them, " I can talk to my guardians as well, and I can sometimes see them in my sleep, helping me. I always thought I was just imagining it." He murmured his hand slowly lifting until he softly touched Tellus's earth toned wings.

Tellus out of habit quickly moved her wing out of the way, sticking out her left hand for him to shake. Grasping his hand, she shook it firmly, locking gazes, earth colors to mercury. " Pleasure to meet you Draco Malfoy or should I call you Lord Deus?" Tellus asked softly, releasing his soft hand from her callused.

" Draco is fine. I need no titles, from either realm. I neither want nor am I proud of the reputation I have in both of my homes. They both portray a spoiled little brat, which I would like to leave behind." He said firmly, raising his gaze to the multi-colored sky.

" If that is your wish, then it will only be nice of me to comply." Tellus said formally, patting his shoulder softly. " I think we should move on, we need to make is to Briars camp as soon as possible, so we may figure out what is going on with Merlin and Harry." Tellus said turning thoughtful eyes to the young children.

Ariel, who was now holding a hyper Merlin, spread her wings, winked at her friends, and was in the air, leaving the rest in her swirling wind. Tellus grinned a looking at Draco who was a little confused, " Race you!" She said before taking off. Draco stood their for a second, gaping at the swirling figure above him, before smirking and taking off. Hecate and Isis right behind him leaving Harry and Thorondor behind.

" Thorondor let me down! I want to fly!" Harry begged, trying to wiggle free of Thorondor's tight hold, his now small wings, sprouting from his little back.

Thorondor laughed lightly " Harry, you should let me carry you for the first bit of the journey, since your body is younger, your wings are smaller, and most likely not strong enough to fly for a long distance. You'll most likely end up falling asleep half way their." He said, bending his knees, he jumped into the air, quickly flying to the faraway figures. He caught up with them and before anyone saw him was further ahead then they were by a large distance.

In the distance he heard Tellus scream out, " Show off!" Harry through back his head, laughing he let the wind crease his upper body.

* * *

Night fell quickly, but they kept going, stopping every now and then to drink, or eat, but they kept going, hoping to find the rebel leaders camp. Draco stopped, turning in a circle before gliding softly to the ground. " Were here. Were trespassing on his land, so he will most likely send someone out to collect us**. Do .Not. Fight. Back.** Or they will attack us, most likely killing us in the process." Draco warned firmly looking more at Tellus, and Thorondor, whose wings had automatically bristled and hardened into sharp metal feathers.

"Anray, Briar would not attack us! He would never hurt me, never ever!" she said innocently, face set in a determined frown.

Harry smiled at her, " We meant that he would probably attack us, not you." Harry said calming the young girl. Yawning deeply, he looked around before pulling out a small folded up cloth, waving his hand over it, it grew so it could fit four fully grown men, flinging himself on it, he curled up against Thorondor, Merlin shifted shyly closer to him.

"Night Anray,"

* * *

Authors A/N

Hi! Hope you enjoyed that! Please Read/Review...

I have been thinking about starting another story, but still continue this one. I'm not sure, this story is getting a little confusing, at least thats what some people have been saying... so any idea of a new story plot line, feel free to write it in a review... or something...

Jadlyn


End file.
